A Mercenary's Mission
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: Instead of killing, Bankotsu has been asked to save a young maiden taken away from her betrothed. But to Bankotsu, the pay is too good to pass up. When he finds the young girl, will it be more than just the pay that ensures her safety? BankotsuXORPC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

**"I must say, that was a quick mission."** The young mercenary leader said as he and his band of brothers made their way back towards the village where they were headed to collect their pay.

**"Big Brother Bankotsu, do you think the young man will come through on his deal?"** Jakotsu asked and Bankotsu, their leader, smirked as he adjusted his great halberd on his shoulder.

**"He better unless he wants a taste of Banryu here."** Bankotsu said with a smirk as the blade glinted in the sunlight.

**"Hey what's going on down there?"** Suikotsu, another of the members, asked and Bankotsu raised an eyebrow, looking down at the village they were approaching. Suikotsu continued dragging the body in the sack behind him as they walked, every once in a while getting it snagged on a rock.

**"I'm not sure."** Bankotsu answered as they saw a small army of samurai gathered in the middle of the village. Bankotsu proceeded with caution, keeping his eyes on the general that he spotted up ahead.

**"Look! They have returned!"** One of the samurai called, Bankotsu narrowing his eyes and looking around.

**"Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven?"** The general demanded as he dismounted his horse, stepping towards the group.

**"What do you want?"** Bankotsu demanded in return as he stepped forward.

**"Follow me. And only you."** the general said before heading to a small house, stepping through the door and disappearing inside. Bankotsu handed Banryu over to one of his men before following the man inside. He was met with the scene of an older man and who he assumed was his crying wife sitting on a pair of floor pillows. A younger man, the spitting image of the general, sat across from them, looking down at his hands until they both entered. He was the same young man who had sent the Band of Seven out on the mission they had just returned from.

**"What's going on?"** Bankotsu asked as he and the general went to sit, **"Wait, where's the woman that was with you last time?"** The young man looked up at Bankotsu, who was trying to remember his name. _Haru? Haruto? Hideki?_

**"My son, Hayato, his fiancee was kidnapped once your group left this week for your mission."**

_**"Hayato? Close enough." **_Bankotsu thought before he heard the rest of the general's statement, **"I didn't take her if that's what you were assuming."** he defended as he made a move to stand.

**"That's not what I meant."** Hayato said as he looked over at the young mercenary, "What I mean is, I'll pay you if you return her to me safely." Bankotsu looked over at him as if he was stupid.

**"You want me to do what?" **Bankotsu asked, wondering if he had heard him right.

**"I want you to return my future wife to me." **Hayato said as Bankotsu smirked, shaking his head.

**"I don't know if you realized this or not, but I'm a mercenary. I kill. I don't save." **Bankotsu said as the occupants in the room frowned.

**"What if we pay you double?"** the general asked.

**"I'm not a babysitter. I'll be glad to collect my pay and leave."** Bankotsu said as he stood to leave.

**"Double plus two weeks supplies."** Hayato said as he stood as well.

**"Listen, do you even know where the hell she is?"** Bankotsu asked, remembering the face of the quiet young girl that had been in the room at the time of Hayato's request to Bankotsu to kill a man murdering people of the village. No one said a word, **"So what makes you think that if I was to accept this mission that I would know? Now if you'll be so kind to hand me my pay so my brothers and I can leave."**

**"Triple the payment."** Hayato replied, too stubborn to give in. Bankotsu felt his blood starting to boil and his temper rising at the annoying young man.

**"I'm not going to -."**

**"Plus a month's worth of supplies."**

**"Now we're talking."** Bankotsu said as he turned to look at the four people, **"I'll accept, if you can give me any clue to where she might be."**

**"Well, we're not entirely sure about-."**

**"Lord Hayato, my son, Kyo, has something to tell you."** a young woman said as she walked in with a small child clinging to her kimono. The child looked up at Bankotsu, fear obvious in his eyes.

**"What is it?"** Hayato asked as the woman pushed the small child forward.

**"Go on sweetie, tell them what **you told me." the woman said soothingly.

**"I heard that…I heard Lady Araiya's captor say that he was taking her across the western mountain range." **the young boy answered.

**"Why do you want me to do this anyways? Why don't you and your samurai go get her?"** Bankotsu asked and the general stood.

**"We're leading an invasion north of here tonight, and we were going to ask you and your brothers to help us when you returned. So if you go, will your brothers help us fight?"**

**"My brothers are going with me."**

**"I don't trust a group of men looking after my Araiya, so I only wanted you to go get her. You are the leader of the Band of Seven. You are very strong and I know that you can protect her. My father needs their help in the invasion. If the invasion doesn't happen now, we'll lose our chance to gain control of that territory. We wanted to get there before their reinforcements arrived."** Hayato said.

**"Fine. I'll go get the girl. You better have those supplies and that money ready by the time I get back."** Bankotsu said as Hayato and the others bowed to him.

**"Thank you."**

**"This is against my nature, but the pay is too good to pass up. Don't ever expect another search and rescue mission from me ever again. Keep ahold of your woman when I bring her back."** Bankotsu said before walking out the door to meet his brothers, **"You all are staying here to help lead an invasion. I'm going to go get a young girl and return her to her rightful village." **Bankotsu said as he took back his halberd.

**"Lord Bankotsu, here is your pay from the other mission!"** Hayato said as he ran up to him and handed him a pouch of money. Bankotsu tucked it inside his armor, his brothers looking at him confused.

**"What?"** Bankotsu asked, looking at each of them.

**"You…you're going to save someone?"** Jakotsu asked and Bankotsu shrugged.

**"Pay's too good to pass up. I'll be back soon, you guys have fun in the invasion."** Bankotsu said as he went to leave.

**"Wait…why aren't the samurai and their general going to save the girl if her return is so important?"** Suikotsu asked, Bankotsu shrugging again.

**"I dunno, they're all idiots. Apparently the invasion is more important. Anyways, I'll see you all in a week or so. Kill some people for me too, okay?"** Bankotsu said over his shoulder as he began walking down a path towards the western mountain range.

**"I…don't get it."** Jakotsu said as Kyokotsu shrugged, **"Why would brother save someone?"**

**"Because, like he said, the pay must be too good to pass up."** Renkotsu answered.

**_A/N: So this is my third Inuyasha story, and my other two have nothing to do with this one lol This is a totally separate story from Crimson Moon and Endless Hopes. I'm hoping my dedicated readers from the others will enjoy this too, along with new readers. So to all of those who read, even if you don't like it, thank you for taking the time to check it out. Always appreciated. Love always, HellKaisersAngel_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Bankotsu looked at the drawing of the young girl that he was looking for. He had been traveling for days, and hadn't realized that Hayato had stuck a drawing of Araiya in the pouch of money he had received. He looked up at the sky, sighing and falling back in the grass. He had been walking for three days, and had finally made it over the mountain range. We wondered how the invasion was going. He'd rather be there shedding blood for days instead of saving some young girl**.**

**"We see how important you are. Invasion or bride?"** Bankotsu asked and smirked, looking at the accurate picture, **"And they chose invasion over saving you. I see how important you are to that Hayato. Instead they hire me, a mercenary to come save your ass**." He stood and stretched, picking Banryu up and propping it on his shoulder. It was nearing late afternoon, and he was starving. Hopefully he could make it to the next town. He had had some luck that day, coming across small villages where people had recognized her picture, saying she had been there just a day before. She sure was moving quick though. Even one old man had overheard her saying she was headed towards a bigger village, but said that no one else was with her when she left. That flipped a switch in his mind.

_**"Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven, I ask for you and your brothers to bring down a very powerful and very dangerous man."** Hayato said as he looked up from his hands that were folded in his lap. Bankotsu felt something uneasy about him, but ignored it. What did he care? He was getting paid and that's all that mattered._

_**"Who is it?" **Bankotsu asked._

_**"His name is Nobuyuki Hitomi and needs to brought down immediately. He has murdered countless people in the village and I want him gone. This place is no longer safe." **Hayato said before a young girl entered the room. She was thin and fragile, her skin pale and her hair long and raven black down to her waist. Her crystal blue eyes met with Bankotsu's for a split second before Hayato motioned for her to join him. She remained to look down with her hands folded in her lap. She seemed…frightened? **"Bankotsu, this is my soon to be wife, Araiya. Araiya, be a dear and say hello to our **__**guest, won't you?"**_

_**"Hello, My Lord."** she said quietly, flinching when Hayato placed his hand over hers. Bankotsu found it odd of her to do so, but quickly tucked that away into the back of his mind._

_**"I will fulfill your request as long as you fulfill mine."**_

_**"I will pay you what you wish."** Hayato said before Araiya bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists._

_**"Very well. We will return with the body of Nobuyuki for you."** Bankotsu said before the two men shook hands on the deal. The young girl stood, bowing quickly to the two out of respect before hurrying into a separate room._

**"Don't worry I'll get your woman back to you as soon as I can."** Bankotsu said as he stood, still confused on his parting words that no one else had heard him say.

**"If she tries to run, you hurt her and you bring her back to me. I don't want her too injured, but I mean business. She's easily convinced by other's opinions and her kidnapper may have brainwashed her to stay with him." **he remembered Hayato saying.

The man made little sense to begin with but hurt the girl too? He was confused and convinced that Hayato was slightly off his rocker. But in his mind, as long as it promised him and his brothers good meals and even better supplies, he couldn't care less.

**"Alright, let's see here."** he said as he began walking down the trail, **"The next village shouldn't be too far, so I should be there in time to get a nice meal and a room."** Bankotsu said as he propped Banryu on his shoulder. As he walked, he would pass by stray farms until they started growing more and more frequent.

**"You!"** a woman shrieked, Bankotsu stopping in his tracks at the entrance to the village and turning around, **"What are you doing back?"**

**"Hey, I knew I knew this village from somewhere."** he said with a smirk, placing Banryu point down and looking at the woman. Soon the villagers had ceased in their daily activities to stop and see what was going on.

**"Why are you here, you monster!"** she shouted, Bankotsu rolling his eyes and pulling Banryu up into his shoulder.

**"I'm not here on a killing spree again. Tell me, have you seen this girl?"** he demanded, shoving the picture in the older woman's face. Her dull brown eyes skimmed over the paper and she narrowed them, her wrinkles growing tighter.

**"What do you want with her?"**

**"So she's here? Where is she?"**

**"I'm not going to confess." **she said as a young girl stepped through the crowd.

**"Maki, what's going on?"** she asked as she approached the old woman, Bankotsu sneering.

**"There you are. And who would've thought that you would actually come to me?"** Bankotsu asked as the girl looked up at him, then at the piece of paper he held. He saw her eyes grow wide and fill with alarm as she backed up but Bankotsu shook his head, **"You're not going anywhere except back where you came from. There's a pretty little prize I'm going to receive for your return."**

**"Go away. I'm not going back there**." she said, Bankotsu raising an eyebrow.

**"So you want to stay with your kidnapper?"** he asked in confusion, **"You really were brainwashed weren't you?"**

**"Excuse you**?" she asked, obviously offended.

**"I didn't think the general's son would be marrying a stupid young girl such as yourself, but I guess all he cares about is looks."** he said as he stuck Banryu point down again and cracked his knuckles.

**"I am not stupid! I'm not going back!"** she shouted as she took another step back.

**"Sorry, but I have to do what I must to get that money."** he said and shot forward with amazing speed, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

**"Put me down!"** she shouted as she kicked and punched at his back, **"Let go you awful man!"**

**"Thanks for the girl!"** Bankotsu shouted as he grabbed his Banryu.

**"You're not taking her anywhere!"** A man called as he charged forward, Bankotsu sneering and swinging his blade. The great halberd sliced the air with ease at the man, blood spilling from his throat as he fell to the ground.

**"Anyone else care to challenge me?" **he asked as the villagers backed away,** "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." **he said, Araiya hiding her face in his back to avoid the murder scene as he turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

**"You're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"** Bankotsu said as he sat the squirming girl down on the ground, her arms tied behind her back along with a cloth tied around her mouth. She glared at him, pulling hard at the bonds around her wrist,** "If you didn't kick and hit so much I'd let you walk." **he said as she struggled against the bonds. She muffled something along the lines of 'Let me go' but Bankotsu only sighed and squatted down in front of her. Her crystal blue eyes bore into his, a glare that could kill if possible. He reached towards her, jerking the cloth down off of her mouth and seeing her jerk away from him.

**"What do you want with me?"** she snapped, rearing back from him as he sat down cross-legged.

**"I'm taking you home."** he answered, her eyes narrowing.

**"Let me go you horrible, vile man!" **she spat, swinging her leg out and kicking him in the shoulder.

**"What the hell did I ever do to you? I'm saving your ungrateful ass, you spoiled little girl!"** he shouted, seeing her face turn red with anger.

**"I don't want to be saved! Take me back!"**

**"No! I'm getting that pay!"**

**"I ran away!"**

**"You what?" **Bankotsu asked in surprise, seeing her taking in a few breaths.

**"I ran away from there because I am not marrying that man."** she answered, rather calmer this time as her eyes bore into his, **"I will not marry him."**

**"I'm sorry, but I don't care if you want to marry him or not. I'm NOT giving up that pay and those supplies because you don't want to marry someone." **he said as he stood, jerking her to her feet in the process. She stumbled slightly and shoved her shoulder into him before her elbow hit him in the ribs. She heard him hiss in pain as the grip on her arm tightened, **"You better feel damn well lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you."** he seethed. Just then he shouted out in pain and stumbled forward as he gripped his shoulder. Araiya saw blood soaking into his shoulder where an arrow was sticking out, seeing his eyes narrow as he whirled around to look.

**"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere."** a deep voice said as a man walked out of the trees and approaching the two.

**"Get back."** Bankotsu said as he reached over and snapping the knot to the binds on her wrists.

**"What? What am I supposed to do?" **she argued back.

"**Just stay the hell out of my way. I don't need a woman getting in my way and messing me up!"** he snapped as she crossed her arms, glaring at him.

**"Hey I'm not useless here!"**

**"Just shut up and stay back!" **Bankotsu shouted as he jerked the arrow out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground. He gripped his Banryu, but smirked and set that to the side as well.

**"What are you doing?"** the man demanded as he readied another arrow.

"**I could snap you in half with my bare hands. So why not give myself the pleasure of doing that, Haruko?"** Bankotsu sneered.

**"You know who I am?"**

**"You've been tracking me for some time now. It was about time I figured out who my stalker was. Now, if you'll be so kind as to step forward and we'll begin the fight you've been dreaming about."**

**"You're dead, Bankotsu." **Haruko growled as he dropped his bow and arrow, pulling a dagger from his belt and running for Bankotsu.

**"You're going to bleed to death."** Araiya murmured as she sat down cross legged on the ground, watching as Haruko threw a punch with the dagger in hand. Bankotsu quickly ducked, reaching up and grabbing his arm and twisting it before throwing a punch and sending him flying backwards. Araiya looked over, seeing the man's bow and arrow lying on the ground and she smiled. She snuck over as if expecting them to tear their attention away from the fight and grabbed the tools, docking the arrow and pulling it back to aim.

**"Die already you bastard!"** Haruko shouted as he landed a punch on Bankotsu, drawing the dagger and getting ready to strike. But before he could bring his knife down an arrow lodged itself in his arm near his wrist, the man howling in pain and drawing back. Bankotsu saw his opening and hurried to obtain it, punching the man hard across the face and sending him back into a tree. He then grabbed the man's dagger, burying the blood thirsty blade into his heart and smirking when Haruko writhed in pain before falling limp and soon unconscious from blood loss.

**"Hey…you're pretty handy."** he said as he looked back at her, watching as she walked up to him and smacked him across the face.

**"I told you I wasn't useless." **she said coldly and took his hand and leading him back to his Banryu,** "Sit."** she said firmly and pushed his good shoulder, with what strength she had compared to him, towards the ground. Bankotsu sat down on the ground, raising and eyebrow when she pulled the top of his shirt away from his shoulder. She reached down, ripping part of her kimono off of the bottom of hers before placing it against his shoulder to suppress the bleeding.

**"I thought you didn't like me, but here you are playing doctor to heal me."** he said with a smirk.

**"I don't."** she snapped, his smirk turning into an irritated frown before she ripped off another strand of cloth and wrapped his shoulder,** "There. Try to let it heal before you do anything else stupid." **she said and stood straight.

**"Maybe you can help me earn some extra money along the way back to your village. You seem pretty skilled with that bow and arrow."** Bankotsu said with an entertained grin as he leaned back against the base of a tree.

**"Why the hell would I help you?" **she asked as he crossed his arms.

**"Because. You're my captive now. I'm faster, stronger, and bigger than you."**

**"You sound like my friends brother. Plus, you can't hurt me. The more injuries I have when we get back, the less pay you get." **she replied, Bankotsu raising an eyebrow.

**"So you want me to take you back immediately?"** he asked. This time she remained silent as he looked up at her, **"Thought so."** he said as she sat down on the ground, making sure to keep her distance.

**"I hate you."** she muttered, Bankotsu laughing with amusement.

**"Don't worry, little girl. I'll take good care of you."**

**"I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen years old. I should be married by now."** she said as she crossed her arms, looking away.

**"Why do you want to settle down and get married anyways? That seems boring."** Bankotsu said.

**"It's not when you're actually with someone you love."** she said as she stood and walked towards the sound of the river.

**"Hey wait! I have to keep you in my sights!" **he called after her as he scrambled to his feet to follow.

_**A/N: Thanks again for reading and subscribing guys! Also, I have two other stories that may interest some of you. The first is Crimson Moon, followed by it's sequel Endless Hopes. If you're interested, go check them out! They are also Inuyasha fanfics about Bankotsu. And, I also suggest going to go check out my older sister's new story, The Coming of Winter. It as well is an Inuyasha fanfic. I posted a link to her profile on my profile. As always, read and review. And I'm still working on writing fight scenes, it's alot easier to see what's going on in my head than trying to write it out, so this one wasn't very extensive. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

**"How long am I going to have to help you do your dirty work?"** she asked as she looked over at Bankotsu who smiled behind a glass of Saki.

**"As long as I see fit."**

**"What about your brothers?"**

**"They're strong, they can take care of themselves for a while. They won't mind me bringing in a few extra payments."** Bankotsu said before taking another sip. A young woman approached their table, Araiya rolling her eyes when the girl smiled and batted her eyelashes at Bankotsu.

**"Is there anything I can get you, My Lord?" **she asked sweetly, flashing him a sweet smile.

**"Oh please."** Araiya muttered as she looked away, resting her chin in her hand.

**"Another glass for the lady and myself."** Bankotsu said as he raised his glass to the waitress, the girl smiling and walking off to retrieve their refreshments, **"You look rather down."** Bankotsu said as he looked over at Araiya. She glanced his way, shrugging and looking back out the window.

**"Switch situations here and tell me how you'd feel."** she answered before a piece of cloth landed on her head. She reached up, feeling silk before pulling it off her head to look at it, **"What is -?"**

**"A new kimono. After you ripped up yours to bandage my shoulder, I figured you'd like to walk around without looking like you crawled out of a ditch."** Bankotsu said as Araiya gazed at the dark purple kimono.

**"Thank you."** she said softly as she gazed at it.

**"Why are you sitting there staring at it like a brainless idiot? Go change."** Bankotsu said and saw her grit her teeth as she fought back a response, standing and walking away. Bankotsu saw the waitress returning and flashed a toothy grin at her, seeing her face take on many shades of pink as she sat the glasses down.

**"Can I get you anything to eat?"**

**"Well, I don't have much money, only enough to pay for these drinks, so I don't think-."**

**"It's on the house, don't worry."** she said, Bankotsu raising an eyebrow and smiling.

**"Well if you insist."**

**"I do!"** she almost squeaked, Bankotsu flashing her another grin.

**"What is that horrible man doing to that waitress now?"** Araiya muttered as she was walking back to their table, seeing the waitress giggling and blushing,** "And he called me a brainless idiot."** she muttered as she sat down, keeping her distance from the mercenary.

**"Free food."** Bankotsu said as he took another sip of his drink.

**"Huh?"**

**"I got us free food."**

**"What happened to paying for it?"**

**"I spent all the rest of my money."**

**"On what?"**

**"You're wearing it."** he said, Araiya looking down and feeling the blush spread across her cheeks.

**"W-well you didn't have to buy me anything. So therefore it's your fault that we don't have any money left."**

**"I figured you'd like looking decent. My apologies for considering you."** he said as he shot his gaze away from her, this time looking out the window. Araiya bit her bottom lip, shaking her head and sighing.

**"No…thank you for the kimono."** she said, looking down at her hands folded in her lap.

**"You're a puzzle."** he said, Araiya looking up at him,** "You're hard to figure out. One minute, you're nice and talkative, and the next, you shut up and say maybe two words. You push me away and treat me as if I'm not worth talking to."** Araiya looked back down at her hands in her lap and heard him chuckle softly, **"But you know what? I plan on figuring you out."**

**

* * *

**

**"Here, watch this."** Bankotsu said as he leaned Banryu against a tree, Araiya looking back at him and raising an eyebrow.

**"As if anyone but you could lift the thing."**

**"Just don't let anything happen to it."**

**"Sir, yes sir." **she mumbled, sitting down on the ground and placing her chin in her hand. She looked over at Banryu, the large heavy blade and wondered how a human could pick that up with one hand like he could. He must be strong. Maybe it wasn't as heavy as it seemed. Maybe it was just an illusion. She stood and stepped towards it, tapping the blade. Solid as a rock. Just then she heard the scraping noise of the handle against the bark and she squeaked.

**"Oh shit! No no no! Stay!"** she squeaked, listening for Bankotsu as she watched the Banryu tilting towards the ground,** "Dammit!"** She covered her eyes as it fell, peeking to see it lying on the ground, **"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you."** she mumbled, walking over to it and grabbing the hilt with two hands. She went to pull, but the great halberd remained unmoving,** "How the hell does he carry you?"**

**"Araiya? What are you doing?"** Bankotsu asked behind her. She felt as if she had jumped out of her skin, whirling around and looking into his blue eyes.

**"It…uh…it fell and I was trying to pick it up."** she answered, feeling rather foolish as she looked down at her feet.

**"You can't pick it up, you're not strong enough. I'm the only one who's been able to wield it." **He answered as he walked past her, using a single hand to pick it up and prop it back up against the tree,** "Here's something to sleep on tonight."** he said as he tossed a blanket to her, Araiya catching it and keeping it wrapped tight in her arms.

**"What about you?"**

**"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm tougher than you." **he said as he gathered supplies to make a fire.

**"Where were you?"**

**"Getting a means of transportation."**

**"What?"**

**"Something to carry our stuff. And in case you get tired. I'm getting it once it gets dark."**

**"Oh, so a horse?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"You don't seem all that bad. I mean, you don't seem as evil as you put on to be."**

**"I don't do good or evil. I work for whoever promises me good pay. I'll find us some dinner. Sit here and stay warm. It's starting to get chilly and the last thing I need is you getting sick."**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

**"This is wrong."** Araiya whispered back to Bankotsu as he smirked, leaning down and placing his hands on her shoulders.

**"You said you liked the black one the best. So that's the one we'll get."**

**"I didn't think you'd steal it."**

**"We. We're in this together. And plus, how else was I supposed to get a horse?"**

**"Favors maybe? Trade?"**

**"You're too kind hearted, Araiya."** Bankotsu said as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, **"Now come on, work some magic."**

**"Bankotsu…"**

**"Don't be shy. I'm not in a killing anyone over a horse. I just need you to distract the farmer."**

**"You think this is going to work?"**

**"Yes, I just need to get into the stables. Now go."** Bankotsu said as he pushed her forwards. Araiya stumbled forward and looked back at him, scowling before walking forward and calming herself.

**"That's quite a beautiful horse, there!"** Araiya said with a smile to the young farmhand who turned and smiled at her.

**"Yeah, Kenta here is the strongest horse we have here."** he said as he looked her up and down as a smile pulled across his face.

**"Where's the owner?"** Araiya asked as she leaned against the fence, crossing her arms on it as the young man stepped forward, leaving Kenta to graze in the grass. His sleek black coat shimmered in the warm sunlight, his long black tail flicking back and forth to swat the flies off of his backside.

**"He's out for the day, I've been watching the farm all day."** he answered as he flashed a toothy grin at her, pushing a sweaty lock of dark brown hair out of his reddened face.

**"So you won't get in trouble if you stop and talk for a bit?"**

**"Nah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."** the young man answered as Araiya saw Bankotsu jump the fence in the back, creeping towards Kenta. The boy went to turn and see what she was looking at but Araiya quickly cleared her throat.

**"What's your name?"**

**"Yori. Your's?"**

**"Araiya."** she answered, seeing Bankotsu making his way to Kenta who whinnied and stomped his feet. Yori went to turn but she reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

**"So, how old are you?"**

**"Nineteen."**

**"Are you single?"** she asked, flashing him a devilish smile as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

**"Why I am, actually."** he answered as Bankotsu took the reins, petting the horse on the nose to keep him calm as he moved to mount him, **"Can I interest you in a good time?"** Yori asked before Kenta whinnied and Bankotsu laughed, sitting high on his back. The farmhand whirled around, his face paling as his jaw dropped. Bankotsu dug his heels into Kenta's sides and took off, making a circle before straightening out and jumping the fence. Bankotsu held his hand out to Araiya who took it and was pulled onto the back of the horse, wrapping her arms around Bankotsu's waist.

**"And sorry, I'm gonna be the one to show her a good time."** Bankotsu said before snapping the reins and taking off into the forest.

* * *

**"Bankotsu! That was amazing! Oh my gosh that was fun!"**

**"I can't believe your getting so excited over stealing a horse. That's like stealing food, not that big of a deal."**

**"Shut up, it was fantastic!"** Araiya said as Kenta snorted and nuzzled her cheek, "You are so beautiful." she said to the horse, rubbing its long nose as it whinnied and nudged her neck. She laughed as his breath tickled her skin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**"I take it you really like him."**

**"Of course. Kenta is a beauty."**

**"You already named him?"**

**"No, silly. That was the name that the farmhand called him."**

**"Well I must say I'm proud of how you distracted the fool."**

**"Where's Banryu?"**

**"I kept it hidden at our campsite. Let's go. Did you wanna ride?"**

**"Of course!"**

**"Alright then."** Bankotsu said as he mounted Kenta, reaching down and pulling Araiya up in front of him. She looked back at him over her shoulder, Bankotsu giving her a boyish grin before reaching around in front of her and grabbing the reigns, taking off towards the campsite where he had left Banryu.

_**A/N: Mmkay, so that was a short chapter, but really all I was focusing on was getting the horse. But anyways, hope you enjoyed! Read and review? Please? Love always!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

**"So you like him?"** Bankotsu asked that night as they were sitting around the campfire. Araiya looked up at Kenta, smiling and turning her gaze back to Bankotsu.

**"Yes, I love him."**

**"Ready for our next mission?"**

**"Already?"**

**"Well we're getting ready to enter into a new village, and by the sounds of the rumors I heard floating around the farms, something is going on in the village."**

**"How dangerous does it sound?"** she asked rather timidly, Bankotsu chuckling and leaning back against the log he was previously sitting on.

**"It's not going to be bad at all."** he answered as he finished the last of the sake in his glass. Araiya stood and walked over to Bankotsu, pouring him another glass before refilling her own. He patted the ground next to him, Araiya sitting down and looking into the fire. She heard Kenta at the edge of the campsite where he was tied to a tree, stomping at the ground before whinnying and shaking the mosquitoes off of his body. She could hear the river just through the trees and set her glass down, laying back against the log and resting her head on it. She looked up at the sky at the stars, the smoke from the campfire seeming to just disappear.

**"I like it out here."** she said as she rested her hands on her stomach. Bankotsu looked over at her, seeing her deep in thought. He reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, Araiya looking over at him and smiling softly.

**"Can I ask you a question?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Were you really kidnapped?"**

**"No."**

**"So you ran."**

**"Of course."**

**"Why?"** he asked and saw the smile disappear, her lips pursing into a thin line. Her gaze left his, returning to the night sky as she took in a deep breath,** "You don't have to answer if-."**

**"No. I don't want to marry that man. That's not Hayato."**

**"It's not? Then who is it?"**

**"I…I don't know. But that is not Hayato. It may look just like him, but I know it's not him. My Hayato is gentle, kind. He doesn't leave these."** she said as she pushed the sleeve of her kimono up, Bankotsu seeing dark bruises around her upper arm. They were similar to handprints, as if someone had squeezed her arms with great strength. For some reason, he felt the blood in his veins turn to lava, boiling as anger flared in his eyes. But it remained unnoticed to Araiya. She simply pulled her sleeve back down and pulled the top of her kimono open. While still keeping herself unrevealed Bankotsu saw the bruises and scratches along her shoulders, collar bone and the bite marks. He looked away, his teeth clenched as his hands balled into fists. He brought one to his mouth and bit his thumb, Araiya fastening the kimono back and settling back down.

**"Do you love Hayato?"**

**"I know I have strong feelings for him. The real one."**

**"Maybe it's a demon possessing his body."**

**"Maybe."** she said as she stood, walking over to Kenta where she pulled the water sack off of his saddle and took a sip from it. Bankotsu stood and walked quietly over to her, backing her up against the tree and placing a hand on the tree trunk above her head. She looked up at him, the dim glow from the fire and the moon illuminating his face. His blue eyes bore into hers, his tanned skin smooth and flawless. She went to say something and felt his free hand touch her cheek. Her face burned, turning multiple shades of pink. Thankfully, the night was able to disguise it. She could feel her own hand moving to cover his, wanting to touch him.

**"I'll help you get Hayato back."** he said as his hand fell from her cheek. Araiya's falling back to her side.

**"You will?"**

**"I can tell how much you like him. So if this is what you want, I'll help you."**

**"I have no money to pay you with though."** she said but he only shook his head.

**"I never asked for your money, or for anything in return."**

**"Bankotsu…"** she said with a soft smile, the mercenary standing straight and turning to walk back to the campsite,** "I knew there was good in you."** she thought as she ran after him, grabbing his arm and seeing him turn around. She stood on her tiptoes, hugging him around the neck. She felt his hesitation at first, but his body soon relaxed and his arms slipped around her waist, **"Thank you."**

**"You're welcome. But first**." his voice said deeply, his breath brushing against her ear.

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you trust me?"**

**"Yes, I trust you."** she said, feeling his embrace tighten slightly.

**"Let's get to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."** he said and resisted the urge to keep her there. With the reluctance he tried to keep hidden, he let her go and walked over to the campfire to put it out. Araiya smiled as she watched him, sitting down on her blanket and taking in a deep breath. She did trust him. _Without_ a doubt.

**A/N: So here's a chapter I wrote up and submitted before going into work. I hope you guys had a great holiday and New Years, and look forward to updates on both this and for my readers of _Waning Moon_! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

**"You good to go?"** Bankotsu asked as he propped Banryu on his shoulder while Araiya settled herself in the saddle.

**"Yes I think we're ready, aren't we Kenta?"** she asked as she rubbed his neck, the horse seeming to nod his head as Bankotsu took the reigns, walking along the path and leading the horse, **"I don't mind walking, Bankotsu."**

**"I don't want you to get tired."** he said, keeping his eyes focused on the path ahead. Those eyes. There was definitely something different about them last night, something different about him. Araiya felt the heat in her cheeks again as her mind drifted back to that.

_**"I'll help you get Hayato back."** He said as his fingers brushed her cheek and near her lips before his hand fell away._

His eyes. They seemed as if they were filled with jealousy. She wasn't sure if it was the lighting, but his expression didn't look the least bit excited about helping her. Instead, the way he even spoke he seemed reluctant to say it.

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"If you don't want to help me with Hayato, you don't have to."**

**"I already gave you my word."** he said without looking up at her.

* * *

**"It's so busy here."** Araiya said as she dismounted Kenta and stretched her stiff muscles.

**"It's popular for travelers."** Bankotsu said as he adjusted Banryu on his shoulder before sticking it point down in the ground and stretching that arm out, **"Shit I'm glad we finally made it here. Now I just need to find someone who knows about that thief, or whatever he is."**

**"Are you talking about Ryuu?"** an older woman's voice asked from behind them. The two turned around and Bankotsu raised and eyebrow.

**"I'm guessing this Ryuu is the one who's been causing trouble?"**

**"Yes. He's been showing up once a month to steal and kill."** The older woman said as she hobbled toward the two, **"Who are you two young folk? Why are you looking for Ryuu?"**

**"I need some extra money**." Bankotsu said, "**What's it to you, old woman?"**

**"Bankotsu, be nice."** Araiya said as she elbowed him in the side.

**"We're looking for someone to take him down, but so far no one has been able to."**

**"You're looking at the right person then."** Bankotsu said as he smiled smugly.

**"Watch the ego." **Araiya said, Bankotsu shooting her an irritated glare in return.

**"What is your name, youngster?"**

**"Bankotsu."**

**"Bankotsu, eh? That's very familiar."**

**"I'm leader of The Band of Seven."**

**"You mean that group that came through here and drank all our sake at the inn?" **she asked and Bankotsu turned red in the face from embarrassment.

**"Well isn't that just polite."** Araiya said with a smirk and a giggle, **"You're such a wonderful guest, Bankotsu."**

**"Hey they kept serving it to us."**

**"And they were drunk of their asses might I add."** the old woman said with a chuckle.

**"Can you just tell me if you'll hire me to do the job?"** Bankotsu snapped.

**"Of course. You completed the last mission with success. Except…where are your brothers?"**

**"They're doing something else. It's just me and her."**

**"Can you fight?"** the woman asked, Araiya rubbing her arm shyly.

**"Kind of. I can shoot an arrow."**

**"She looks more like she'd be a good distraction. Ryuu loves his women. And this one is the prettiest one I've seen walk through this village in a long time."** the woman said as Araiya sighed.

**"Is that all I'm good for?"** she grumbled, Bankotsu placing his hand on her back.

**"At least you know you're beautiful."**

**"I'm wha-?"**

**"Alright old woman, I'll take on this new challenge." **Bankotsu said proudly as he propped his Banryu back onto his shoulder.

**"Since you obviously can't remember my name from the last time you were here, I'm Keiko. And you, what's your name?"**

**"Araiya."**

**"Bankotsu, Araiya, you'll get a free room and dinner in exchange for your work, as well as a good pay."**

**"Very well, let's go check out our new room and get cozy, huh?"**

**"You're horrible."** Araiya said as Bankotsu smirked, placing his mouth to her ear.

**"Relax, have fun, okay? You're too tense." **he murmured as he felt her body shiver when his hand ran down her arm, **"Loosen up and have some fun. You know I'm only teasing you." **And with that he nuzzled his nose lightly against her ear, taking her arm and pulling her forward,** "Come on, let's go see our room."**

**

* * *

**

**"This is…huge."** Araiya said as she looked around at the room, stepping in and setting her blanket down on the floor, **"There's only one place to sleep…"** she said as she looked at the large sleeping mat on the floor.

**"Guess we better learn to share."** Bankotsu said as he stepped into the room, **"Hey Princess, look at it this way, you can get prepared in advance for your honeymoon night with Hayato."**

**"I'm going to smack you."** Araiya said as she walked into the room, shoving him gently to the side and walking to the window.

**"You mean you two aren't a couple?"** Keiko asked, Araiya raising an eyebrow.

**"You thought that? No, I'm helping her and she's helping me. She's betrothed to some man. Why I don't know. I don't see what's so great about being married."**

**"I've always wanted to be married."** Araiya said as she went and sat on the sleeping mat.

**"Seems like a boring life to be tied down to one person."**

**"Not if you love them."**

**"Love. Don't make me laugh."**

**"I'll leave you two to get ready for tonight. I'll be back later."** Keiko said as she stepped out, Bankotsu walking towards Araiya and lying down.

**"Come on. Get some rest. We have a big night ahead of us."** he said as he pulled her down and pulled the blanket over them. He turned his back to her, closing his eyes to hopefully get in a couple hours of rest.

**"Do you not believe in love?"** Araiya asked him softly, holding herself up on her elbow as she rested her chin on his arm. She saw his eyes open, then close before he sighed.

**"No. No I don't."**

**"Why?"**

**"Get some sleep, Araiya."** With a defeated sigh she lay down, but made sure to keep her distance from him as she closed her eyes.

**"Stubborn man."** she murmured.

**"What?"**

**"Nothing!"** she squeaked, hearing him mutter something under his breath before growing quiet again.

* * *

**"Bankotsu I don't think I can do this."** Araiya murmured as he helped her into the kimono, Bankotsu placing his hands on her hips and turning her around.

**"You'll be fine. I'll be right there to jump in."** Bankotsu said as he looked the deep blue kimono up and down. It was made to attract attention for all the wrong reasons. It ended barely below her bottom and was cut low in the front.

**"I don't like dressing like this and being used as bait."**

**"Araiya you know I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**

**"But why do I have to wear this?"**

**"Because he's a pervert."**

**"And I'm starting to think you are too."** she murmured as she slipped on her robe and wrapped it around herself. Bankotsu only smiled, shaking his head as his long black braid shook back and forth too.

**"You think so poorly of me."**

**"You chose the kimono."** she replied, crossing her arms as Bankotsu held his hands up in defeat.

**"You have me there. But I didn't pick it out for me, even though I wouldn't mind seeing you in that more often. It's very enticing."**

**"You must be drunk."**

**"I only had two glasses at dinner, I'm not drunk. Plus if I was drunk I'd be asking you to have sex with me."**

**"I'm only sexually appealing if you're drunk? Well doesn't that make me feel better."** she said as she turned her head away from him.

**"Aw, Araiya I didn't mean it like that."** Bankotsu said as he reached for her hand.

**"No sir."** she said as she jerked her hand away, Bankotsu wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up, **"Set me down."**

**"Nope. Not till you believe me."** he said as he heard her laugh softly and squirm to get out of his embrace.

**"Are you two going to kill a demon or what?"** Keiko, asked as she walked into the room. Araiya felt the blush on her cheeks as Bankotsu set her down with a grin.

**"What's wrong, Keiko, can't a man get any pleasure before business?"**

**"Bankotsu!"** Araiya gasped, but her smile only made that ego of his expand.

**"Business _before_ pleasure, Bankotsu. We've given you a big room to stay in, take advantage of that later."** Keiko answered and laughed at Araiya's reddened face.

**"Someone save me."** the girl murmured as she hid her face in her hands, letting out a high pitched squeak and stiffening up when she felt a bite on the top of her ear.

**"Come on Keiko, we have a little time."** Bankotsu said as he pulled Araiya close to him, the girl turning her head to look at him.

**"Bankotsu, what are you do-ING?" **she squealed as he picked her up bridal style and gave her a playful wink.

**"You know you don't have time for that."** Keiko answered as he heaved a defeated sigh.

**"I was only kidding, Araiya here doesn't like me like that. Or at all as she seems to put out."**

**"Hey, I don't think that any-."**

**"Come on, short stuff, let's get going."**

**"I'm not that much shorter."**

**"Got everything?"**

**"Yes."** she grumbled and followed him out the door, **"I still hate this kimono by the way."**

**"You'll be out of it and into your other one as soon as we get back."** He said as he grabbed Banryu.

* * *

**"Breathe. You can do this. Relax. Look…appealing?"** Araiya thought to herself as she walked through the heart of the village, trying to keep her cool when men looked her way and whistled, **"Dammit Bankotsu, you are going to pay."** she seethed in her mind before a man stepped in her path.

**"You new here or something?"** he asked as she halted and looked up at him.

**"Dammit!"** she screamed in her mind before laughing sheepishly, **"Y-yes I was just passing through and decided to stay the night here."** she answered as she propped her hands on her hips.

_**"So who is it?"** Bankotsu asked as they were walking towards the inn that Keiko ran, Bankotsu leading Kenta by the reins._

_**"He's a very large man, long red hair and piercing dark eyes. Almost black. He's a demon alright. Do you think you can handle him?"** Keiko said as she looked at the mercenary who stopped in __his tracks and raised an eyebrow._

_**"Are you serious? Do you know who I am?" **Bankotsu asked as Araiya placed a hand to her forehead._

_**"Here we go."** she murmured but saw the grin on the old woman's face._

**_"I know who you are, Bankotsu. Leader of the strongest group of mercenaries, The Band Of Seven. And you being the youngest, you're also the strongest."_**

_**"You're damn right."** Bankotsu said as he held Banryu up, looking at the way the sunlight glinted off the blade._

_**"Keiko…how dangerous is this man?"** Araiya asked as she fidgeted with her sleeve._

**_"He's very dangerous. He doesn't come here much, but we received word that he was on his way here. You two seemed to show up right on time."_**

_**"Don't worry Araiya, all I need you to do is lure him out of hiding. I'll have my eye on you at all times."** he said with a wink._

_**"Somehow that's not a very comforting thought."** she muttered as she crossed her arms._

_**"Trust me. I'll protect you."** Bankotsu said with a smirk, stealing a kiss on the cheek before pulling Kenta ahead. Araiya felt the heat in her face as her fingertips brushed the spot on her cheek. Ever since she told him about Hayato, his feelings had seemed to change. He flirted with her more, teased her more._

**"So why are you here?"** the man asked,** "And may I ask your name?"**

**"I'm here just to have a good time. And I'm…Araiya." **she answered, not being able to think of a fake name on the spot. Hopefully she wouldn't need to worry about it and he would be dead if this was the right guy.

**"Nice to meet you, Araiya. I'm Ryuu."**

**"You're name seems….familiar?"**

**"It should."** he answered as he backed her up into an alley.

**"Shit…Bankotsu…get your ass in gear…"** she thought as she nervously reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, **"Why's that?"** she asked with a slight, nervous laugh.

**"Because I'm well known here. And not in a good way."** he said as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her over his shoulder.

* * *

**"Where the hell did she go? I lost her in the crowd." **Bankotsu muttered as he had to move from his hiding spot, finally seeing her back to him, a man standing before her.

**"Ryuu…"** he said as he gripped his Banryu and made his move towards Ryuu. But before he could reach him the demon had pushed Araiya down an alley.

**"Bankotsu!"** he heard her scream, Bankotsu shoving his way through the crowd.

**"ARAIYA!"** He shouted as the demon snatched her up and took her further down the alley.

_**A/N: Alright guys, so here is a very long chapter, and I ended up having to break it into two chapters. So I hope you enjoyed this one, and let me know! And if there are any spelling errors, I apologize, my keyboard hasn't been working well **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

**"Bankotsu!"** Araiya screamed before the man clamped his hand over her mouth. She fought to free herself but was unsuccessful_, **"This can't be happening…"**_ she thought inside her head as hot tears stung in her eyes. She kicked her legs, trying to hit the man as she tried biting his hand as well.

He had her pressed against a wood floor, wrestling to keep her restrained. He was strong though, and it was a battle she was quickly losing as he tried getting a hold of her kimono. She shut her eyes tightly and writhed about underneath the man. She had seen Bankotsu behind them while Ryuu was running, but as quickly as he had appeared he was gone again.

**"BANKOTSU!"** she screamed again as she managed to free her mouth.

**"Shut your loud mouth, wench!" **Ryuu shouted and gripped around her neck. She sucked in a breath as her body went still, waiting for him to crush her windpipe.

_**"Where is it?"**_ she asked herself in her head as she tried to reach for the dagger hidden just under her kimono without being noticed. But before she could pull the edge of her kimono up to get it his hand found hers and jerked it out of the way.

**"What do we have here? Ah, a weapon now? That's a very bad decision, Miss Araiya." **he said with a sneer as he pulled it from the strip of cloth tied around the top of her leg, **"We don't want you getting any ideas about trying to get away."**

**"Let me go…"** she pleaded as the tears slid down her cheeks, trying to pull herself away from him, "**Bankotsu please…"** she cried as she tried twisting away from him. If she could free her hands…that was all she needed.

**"Why were you in the village? I've never seen you before and you were too upfront with me."** Ryuu questioned as he gripped her wrists with one hands and her neck with the other, **"Were you sent to kill me?"**

**"Bankotsu! BANKOTSU HELP!"** she screamed again, the man tightening his grip in her neck.

**"Who is this Bankotsu you keep yelling for?"** he demanded just before she freed a leg and knee him hard where it was guaranteed to hurt. He hissed as his grip loosened on her for a split second. But that split second was all she needed to jerk a wrist free and slip it up into the sleeve of the other arm to retrieve a back up dagger that Bankotsu suggested she take.

**"I told you to let me go!" **she shouted with eyes closed as she swung a fist and felt the dagger sink into his body. He roared in pain as he jerked back, warm blood pouring down her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw the small handle sticking out of the side of his neck and the enraged look in his almost black eyes, **"Shit!"** she squeaked before making a mad dash to an old broken door but was caught and drug back before she could touch it.

**"I'm going to kill you."** he seethed as he pulled her against him, struggling to keep her still as blood splattered against her past the lodged blade with each beat of his heart. She kicked wildly, thrashing about and screaming. This time he seemed to have a harder time keeping a hold of her.

* * *

Bankotsu hurried along the path he had seen them disappearing and stopped to see if he could hear anything in the quiet surroundings. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he could hear the blood flowing rampantly in his ears.

**"Araiya!" **he shouted, looking around for any clue as to where they had disappeared next. He sucked in a breath, trying to catch it just before he heard a loud scream, _**"ARAIYA!"**_ He took off in the direction of the scream, having left Banryu behind because it was too big to run with. Good thing he was strong and an expert at hand to hand combat. He learned well over the years of being a mercenary.

_**"BANKOTSU!"**_ he heard Araiya scream and felt his heart drop and a knot form in his stomach. As he ran he heard another scream, then a pained cry. Soon he came upon an old abandoned shack, hearing another scream from inside.

**"ARAIYA!"** he shouted as he kicked the door down, seeing Ryuu trying to wrestle her to the ground.

**"Help me!" **she shouted when she saw him as blood ran down her face and neck, soaking into the ripped kimono. He felt the anger flare up in him and sprinted forward, tackling the demon off of Araiya.

**"You should have never laid a hand on her."** Bankotsu growled before throwing a punch and connecting with his jaw,** "I'll kill your ass, you understand. I was already hired to do the job and now you're really going to get the beating of a lifetime."**

**"You're stupid little wench is going to pay!"** Ryuu roared as he went to throw Bankotsu off, but the young mercenary only fought harder to land a second successful blow to the face. He jerked the demon to his feet, his blood boiling as he shoved him hard against the wall.

**"Prepare to die."** Bankotsu said coldly before jerking the knife out of his neck. Ryuu reached up to suppress the bleeding but failed to block the next blow.

* * *

Araiya covered her eyes when she saw Bankotsu's weapon bury it's blood thirsty blade into the demon's heart, hearing the gurgling coming from Ryuu's mouth.

**"Ew…"** she whimpered as she moved her hands to her ears and closed her eyes tightly to block out the noise, **"Gross gross gross…"** It seemed like hours had passed, though it had only been moments when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**"Let's get out of here."** Bankotsu said softly after she looked up at him, kneeling down in front of her. She couldn't help the tears that overflowed and sent her hugging his neck, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging on to him,** "I'm sorry, Araiya…"** he murmured softly, Araiya looking up at him and wiping the blood and tears off of her face.

**"Let's just leave, please?"** she asked, seeing the blood soaked bag he was carrying and knowing Ryuu's head was contained inside of it.

* * *

**"Are you okay?" **Bankotsu asked as he changed into a fresh kimono top, tossing the blood soaked one aside to be washed.

**"Yeah."** Araiya answered, her voice hoarse from screaming.

**"Somehow I don't believe that."** he said as he sat on the mat next to her.

**"Well how would you feel if you were kidnapped and thought you were going to be killed?"** she asked as she looked over at him.

**"Well you didn't die. I still showed up and got us the money."**

**"I don't care about the money, Bankotsu! I care that I almost died!"** she shouted as she stood and looked down at him.

**"Don't yell, you're giving me a headache."**

**"And to think I actually thought you cared."**

**"If I didn't care, would I have showed up to save your ass?"** he asked as he stood too.

**"You wanted the money."**

**"And you safe."**

**"So you can get the big reward in the end?"**

**"Araiya is that all you think of?"**

**"That's all you make it out to be! Sorry I'm freaking out because our plan didn't go the way it was originally planned!"**

**"If you hadn't noticed none of our plans have worked out so far! We're delayed in getting to the next assignment, I was hoping to pick up two missions this week, I had to wait an extra day and steal a damn horse in the middle of the daylight so you would have something for transportation instead of taking it in the middle of the night because you were hungry and I had to feed you! I used the rest of my money on a kimono for you, nothing is going as planned, Araiya!"**

**"Well maybe because we just both suck at making plans!"**

**"My plans have never failed until I got stuck with you!"**

**"You didn't have to get stuck with me! You could've denied the mission and gone on with your happy self!"**

**"I had to take the mission!"**

**"Because the pay was too damn good." **she hissed and stormed out of the room. Bankotsu sighed as he sank back down onto the sleep mat and placed his head in his hands. After chewing on his bottom lip for a minute he pulled himself to his feet and stepped out of the room, **"Araiya! Just come…back…"** He stopped when he saw her just outside the door with her back facing him, her head bowed and her shoulders shaking,** "Araiya…"**

**"Just go away."** she said, her voice cracked. He took her arm and spun her around, pulling her into their room and shutting the door.

**"Let's go to bed."** he said softly and helped her to lay down. She immediately moved to her side with her back facing him, curling up into the fetal position and pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. After extinguishing the candles Bankotsu lay down too and settled himself underneath the covers. As he lay there he felt her move and shift around before feeling her forehead press against his back between his shoulder blades. He rolled onto his other side and slid her closer to him, letting her forehead rest against his chest.

**"I'm sorry I yelled."** she whispered softly, feeling his arm slip around her.

**"Don't worry about it. Just get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."**

**"I trust you."**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

**"You two are leaving already?"** Keiko asked as Bankotsu and Araiya stepped out of their room.

**"Yes, we're behind in our schedule."** Bankotsu answered as he slid the door shut.

**"You can't possibly leave without breakfast. Since you killed Ryuu, it'll be free. Plus we still have your pay and your supplies to give you."**

**"Come on, let's eat before we leave."** Araiya said softly to him as she placed a hand on his arm. A shiver ran down his spine as her touch felt like little sparks of electricity, looking down at her. Her blue eyes made it hard for him to refuse and after a few seconds of arguing with himself inside his head he agreed. She smiled and stood on her tip toes, kissing his cheek and following Keiko into the dining area. Bankotsu placed his hand to his cheek and felt the heat in them before following behind them.

**"You know, come winter we're having a big festival. You two should come out and visit. It's always lots of fun."** Keiko said and Araiya looked over at him.

**"No."** Bankotsu said before Araiya could say anything.

**"Bankotsu please...please please please!"** She begged with a huge smile as she placed her hands over his.

**"Araiya…I'm not sure. Winter is only two weeks away."** he said and she poked out her bottom lip.

"**Bankotsu…You owe me after last night."**

**"How do I owe you?" **the teenage mercenary asked as he crossed his arms.

**"The mission last night." **she answered, mirroring his move and crossing hers as well. He smiled and shook his head, turning her around and leading her to their table that was sectioned off from the rest of the people.

**"We'll see, okay?"**

**"But…"**

**"Fine. If you're going to be a pain in the ass about it, we'll go."**

**"Are you serious?" **she asked with a squeal and turned to look at him, **"Oh, Bankotsu thank you!"** she added and threw her arms around his neck. He froze before patting her on the back.

**"You're…welcome?"** he answered, unsure of what to say. He wasn't used to being kind to people, and definitely wasn't used to having someone so…so close to him. Someone who actually enjoyed his company. When they were seated they had ordered their drinks for the morning and were waiting to be served. Araiya was off in her own world, talking to him about something. But Bankotsu wasn't listening, even though his eyes were on her and watched as she smiled and laughed while explaining whatever the hell she was talking about. His mind was on their journey so far. At first she hated him. Made it quite clear in fact as she called him every name she could think of and hit and kicked at him to get away. Hell he still had some recovering bruises for she had some hidden strength that had taken him by surprise. But now…she teased him, hugged him, talked with him for hours whenever they set up camp, and now the kiss on the cheek he had received before going to eat. She made it clear now that she enjoyed his company.

**"You okay?"** she asked as she cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes full of concern when she looked at him. His sapphire eyes looked away and he forced a smile across his lips.

**"Yeah, just tired is all."** he answered and heard her giggle.

**"Tired? You sounded like you were sucking the walls in last night."** she teased playfully and he blushed from embarrassment,** "I'm just kidding, Kotsu-kun. You snore very lightly."** she answered as she placed her head in her hand.

_**"K-Kotsu-kun?"**_ he thought as he blushed harder and looked down, saved by the young woman bringing them their tea, _**"She can't get attached…I can't get attached. I have to avoid this. I have to leave her soon, give her back to her betrothed. Maybe I won't take her to the Winter Festival, tell her that is absolutely not an option and to continue with the missions before I take her home."**_

**"Hey you, are you sure you're alright? Do we need to take a day off?"** she asked just as her hand landed lightly over his. When he looked up at her, guilt flooded through him like water through a busted dam and he stood.

**"I need some fresh air."** he said and began walking away, **"You stay here and eat. I'll be back in in just a few minutes."**

**"Are you sure…is it something I said or did…?"**

**"No. No just stay and eat, okay? You need your strength."** he said before disappearing.

* * *

_**"I can't do that to her."**_ he thought as he sat down on a bench outside of the inn and placed his head in his hands, "**Her face when I told her that I would take her. There's no way I can just rip that away. She's so pleased by the little things."** he muttered and looked up at the sky.

**"You aren't eating?"** Keiko asked after walking outside.

**"I'm going to go eat in a minute."** Bankotsu answered, avoiding her gaze.

**"The young lady is eating by herself, and that's never a pleasant situation. If you don't go back in there, I'm sure one of the passing young men may go in there to keep her company."**

**"Why would I care?" **Bankotsu asked and looked away.

**"You would. You know you would." **Keiko answered, "**I can see it on that face of yours."**

**"Fine I'll go eat."**

**"You're a stubborn young man."** she said as he followed her inside, stopping when she did,** "Just as I predicted."** Bankotsu looked up to see a young man standing next to where Araiya was seated carrying on a conversation, though she only looked half interested in it. Bankotsu felt a surge of anger flare up inside of him as he watched the man trying to make conversation with her and stormed forward.

**"If you excuse us, the lady and I would like to continue our meal undisturbed." **Bankotsu said as he whirled the man around.

**"Hey, I was just making friendly chatter. Since she was sitting alone." **the young man said as Bankotsu, the taller of the two, narrowed his eyes and took a step forward.

**"Leave. And do it now before you regret bothering her."** Bankotsu said and took another step. The young man stumbled back before turning and hurrying off, looking over his shoulder at the mercenary, **"I'm sorry, I hope he didn't bother you too much."**

**"No, I'm just glad you came back when you did. He was trying to convince me to let him take me on a night out."**

**"If you wanted to go you should have said yes and told me."** Bankotsu said as a look of confusion crossed over her face.

**"I didn't want to…"**

**"Are you sure? He's outside if you change your mind." **Bankotsu said after looking out the window.

**"I'm not interested in him."** she answered quietly and looked down, **"If you don't want to do the Winter Festival we don't have to."**

**"I promised you**." he said, avoiding her gaze as he took a sip of his tea.

**"There's still time to change your mind."**

**"I'm sure."** he answered.

* * *

**"Only those two could make a meal awkward like that."** Keiko said to one of the waitresses as they watched the couple sitting farther away from the other patrons. The waitress giggled and grabbed two more cups of hot tea.

**"I'll try and help lighten the mood some."** she said and walked off after Keiko nodded.

* * *

**"You've been quiet all day." **Araiya said as she halted Kenta and caused Bankotsu to stop and look back.

**"No I haven't."** he argued and reached for the reigns, Araiya jerking them away from his grasp.

**"Yes. You have." **she replied and crossed her arms as Kenta stomped the ground, shaking the flies off of his neck and nudging Araiya.

**"I have not. Now can you stop worrying and just continue walking? We have a lot of ground we need to today."**

**"Not till you explain what the hell is wrong with you today?" **she demanded and he sighed, letting Banryu slip from his shoulder and rest point down on the ground.

**"You really want to know?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I don't want you getting attached to me, nor do I want to get attached to you. No more hugs, no cute names like 'Kotsu-kun', no kissing my cheek, none of that cute girly crap. I'm doing my job. I'm protecting you. Soon I'll be taking you home, which if that means no Winter Festival then so be it."**

**"You promised…."**

**"Well big deal."**

**"But you even said you would take me because you made that promise."**

**"Plans change, Araiya. I'm getting you home so I don't have to worry about you anymore."**

**"You don't have to be a jerk about it."** she said, hurt obvious in her eyes as she pulled on Kenta's reigns and walked past him, **"Ass."**

**"Araiya, stop being so mad."**

**"No, you arrogant jerk. Remain quiet, please. I shouldn't have asked you what was wrong. And don't worry I won't try to make conversation with you at all. Happy? Good."** she said without even waiting for a reply.

**"Women."** he scoffed and moved ahead of her,** "Ridiculous."**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Three days later…_

**"Stay out of the way."** Araiya grumbled as she crouched low in the bushes, her arrow docked and bow ready to fire. But every time she was ready to fire, Bankotsu would step in the way and Araiya couldn't get a clear shot of the succubus.

**"So you're not from around here?"** the woman asked as she ran her finger down his chest, Bankotsu smiling and leaning against a tree.

**"Nah, I'm traveling."** he answered, his body still in the way.

**"If you don't move I'm going to shoot you with a damn arrow for the hell of it."** Araiya muttered as she moved to get a better position. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and glared before turning his attention back to the succubus, **"Glare at me again, you jerk."** she seethed as she gripped her new bow, which was a gift from the village where Ryuu was slain, and narrowed her eyes.

**"Have anything planned tonight?"** the woman asked as she stepped closer to Bankotsu and placed her hands on his chest.

**"I may be able to make some arrangements if you have something in mind." **he said with a sly smile.

**"That's it." **Araiya huffed and stood, walking out of the forest's edge, **"Alright you disgusting being, step away. And you, you vile demon, step back I've had enough of you."**

**"Hey watch who you're calling names."** Bankotsu said as the succubus looked up at the approaching girl.

**"Who's this?"** she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips, **"You never said you had a girlfriend."**

**"He doesn't."** Araiya said as she readied her arrow and sent it flying. The woman howled in pain when it lodged itself in her chest, Bankotsu taking hold of Banryu and swinging the blade. It sliced through the air with ease, as well as the woman's body before she turned to ash and fell to the ground.

**"Good shot."** Bankotsu said with a smile as he turned to look at the unhappy girl,** "What now?"** She only turned her nose up and walked past him, gathering the ashes and the stolen pendant from a nearby village before walking in it's direction. He grumbled something and followed behind until they reached the village.

**"You drug that mission out long enough."**

**"Excuse me for trying to get her distracted so you could shoot her."**

**"You were in my way! And when I moved to get a better shot you glared at me!"**

**"You were making too much noise!"** Bankotsu shouted in return, villagers taking notice of their argument and stopping to watch.

**"Excuse me for intruding on your sex life when we have missions to take care of!"**

**"I wasn't meaning that!"** he argued back. She grabbed his hand and drug him out of the middle of the village and down an alley till they were behind a few shops.

**"We were embarrassing ourselves out there."** she said as he leaned against a building, taking a breath from all the yelling.

**"Do you even have a sex life?"** Bankotsu asked and saw the redness well up in her face.

**"Do not ask me that!"**

**"Well do you?"**

**"No!"** she answered and turned away embarrassed.

**"So you're a virgin?"**

**"I didn't say that."**

**"You're not?"**

**"No."**

**"So you're experienced?"**

**"Bankotsu quit being such a pervert."** she hissed as she turned to look at him. He only shrugged with a smirk across his face as he leaned Banryu against the building and crossed his arms over his chest.

**"Well are you?"**

**"I wouldn't say that. I've only made love four times."** she answered and diverted her gaze from him.

**"Made love? Is that what you call it?"**

**"Well, yes."**

**"I have sex."**

**"Same thing, Bankotsu."**

**"No, actually. I didn't care about the women I had sex with. It's just one night stands. Making love is when you have sex with someone you actually care about and share deep feelings for."**

**"You've never felt that way about someone?"**

**"Nope. I've never made love."** he said as he started walking back towards where their campsite was. Araiya followed him, watching him as he walked. He was very handsome, young, and strong. Hell she knew he could have any girl he wanted, and probably did so. And that thought made her blood boil just slightly out of jealousy. Why jealousy? She didn't care about him, he always teased her and pissed her off on a daily basis. So why did the thought of him being with another girl intimately make her want to rip someone apart, especially when that demon was flirting with him in front of her today. But whenever he smiled at her with that crooked boyish grin, or hugged her or complimented her, which wasn't common, she would get all flustered and almost lose her ability to speak and act like a stumbling moron.

**"Stupid Bankotsu."** she muttered as she watched the ground.

**"Did you say something?"** he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

**"No, just thinking out loud."**

**"You sound like a crazy person when you do that."**

**"Shut up and keep walking."** she said and pushed on his back to keep him walking.

* * *

**"I think today was rather successful, don't you Kenta?"** Bankotsu asked that night as they were settling down for bed. Kenta nudged him with his nose and the mercenary smiled, **"Yes, very successful. Alright, let's get plenty of sleep tonight."**

**"Sure thing, boss."** Araiya said as she curled up into her blanket, Bankotsu dousing the fire with water before lying down in his across the fire pit, "Hey, Bankotsu?"

**"Yeah?"**

**"Don't you ever want to fall in love?"**

**"Not this again."**

**"I was just wondering."** she said as she looked up at the stars that decorated the night sky accompanied by the moon.

**"No."**

**"Why?"**

**"Love is a hassle. And it's too complicated. I don't want to bother with emotions like that."**

**"That seems lonely though."**

**"I've seen many people tormented by love and I have no desire to do that to myself."**

**"Is that why you act like a jerk to push people away?"**

**"Pretty much." he said before closing his eyes, "And because it's entertaining to piss people off, like you."**

**"Asshole."**

**"When you call me names, then my duty has been completed."** he said before she threw her empty travel pack at him and hit him in the face. He laughed as he pulled it off, hearing her laughing at him too before he threw it back. Seconds later it had hit him again and he stood, walking over to her and pinning her down on the ground.

**"No!"** she cried out as he began tickling her, laughing as she squirmed underneath him to get away from him, **"Not fair, you're stronger!"**

**"Too bad!"** he answered as he tickled her more, tears running from the corners of her eyes as she laughed and tried to get away, **"Alright, get some sleep."** he said before leaning down and kissing her forehead as she caught her breath.

**"You're breaking your own rules."**

**"Eh, rules are meant to be broken."** he answered before walking over to his blanket and settling down for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**"Bankotsu I'm bored." **Araiya said as she sat on the river bank.

**"What am I supposed to do about that?"** he asked from where he lay next to her.

**"I dunno."**

**"So don't say anything if I can't fix it."**

**"Your attitude sucks."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"I said it because you can fix that."**

**"Smart ass."**

**"Better than being a dumb ass, correct?"**

**"Just shut up."**

**"Mean."**

**"You're annoying."** he muttered, hearing her stand and walk away, **"And dramatic!"** he called after her.

**"Asshole!"** she called from the campsite.

"**Mission completed!"**

**"Shut up, Bankotsu!"**

**"You shut up! You're the one that started talking in the first place!"**

**"I don't like you!"**

**"Well at least you don't hate me anymore!"**

**"I didn't say that!"** she answered and Bankotsu cracked a smile and laughed. Truth was, he was bored as well. They hadn't come across any villages in need lately and they hadn't had a mission. All they did was irritate each other, tease, and argue. They didn't really fight anymore, the yelling and screaming at each other had tone down significantly. They had their disagreements and would go without talking to each other to keep from yelling. Now they were just playing and irritating each other for the hell of it. Something they did to ease off the boredom.

**"Araiya!"**

**"What do you want?"**

**I'm bored!"**

**"I can't fix that, moron!"**

**"Let's have sex!"**

**"No, you idiot!"**

**"I forgot! You only make love!"** he shouted in an almost mocking tone. He sat up and walked over to the campsite, plopping down on her blanket and lying back again.

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I got lonely."** he answered and closed his eyes, feeling the cool breeze brush against his skin, **"You know, after the winter festival, I'm going to have to take you back."**

**"Why…?"** she asked, looking down at him, but he kept his eyes closed.

**"It'll get too cold for you, you could get seriously sick."** She didn't say anything. When he opened his eyes to look at her she had her vision focused on the empty fire pit with a saddened look on her face,** "Hey, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing." **she answered quietly and stood, brushing off her kimono and walking over to Kenta.

**"What's wrong?" **Bankotsu asked as he moved to his feet and walked over to her,** "I don't really think you're annoying. You know we're always playing around."**

**"I know, Bankotsu."** she said as Kenta nudged her with his nose. He encircled her with his arms, pulling her to him and resting his chin on her head.

**"I'm not letting you go till you tell me what's wrong." **he said when she moved to step out of his embrace.

_**"I hate when you do this."**_ she thought to herself, _**"I hate when you hold me like this, when you make me think you care about me. I hate when I let myself get fooled."**_

**"Tell me, Araiya."** he said more softly this time.

**"No, don't worry about it okay?"**

**"You know I'm going to worry."** he said as he tilted her head up, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes tight, feeling the tears stinging in her eyes as she shoved away.

**"Stop it, I don't want you doing that anymore, okay? You're breaking your own rule."** she said as she wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes and looked back at him. His eyes reflected hurt as the stern expression on his face tried to make it seem like her actions hadn't phased him. But his eyes. They gave him away in a heartbeat, and the way they looked made her heart sink into her stomach that was twisting into a knot itself.

**"Very well. I apologize."** he said and moved back to the campsite to start packing up, **"there's a village nearby, we can stop and get something to eat."**

**

* * *

**

**"So are you just not going to talk to me now?"** Araiya asked as they were walking down the path towards the nearby village.

**"Just keep walking. I know you must be hungry so we'll be there soon."**

**"You're mad."**

**"Just stop.**" he snapped and Araiya bit her bottom lip, following him quietly till they arrived at the village. It was late in the evening and the sun was beginning to set over the mountains. Bankotsu led her to the village's tiny inn where people were gathered to drink. Many were loud and obnoxious, women hanging all over men, and drunkards arguing or having a good time.

**"Are you sure it's okay to-."** she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she loud out a loud cry, jumping forward and clinging onto Bankotsu who puller her away from the drunkard trying to cop a feel as he stumbled past.

**"This your girl, buddy?"** the man asked as he looked at Araiya with a creepy smile. She tightened her grip on Bankotsu who narrowed his eyes.

**"Move along, she isn't interested."** he said sternly, the man shrugging and continued stumbling back to his table where his buddies were.

**"Thank you."** she said softly as she looked up at him, Bankotsu nodding in return, **"Bankotsu.."**

**"Come on, there's a spot over here."** He led her to a group of empty spots, sitting on one of the floor mats and looking up at her as she hesitated to sit down, **"Come here."** he said and held his hand up. She took it, sitting down next to him and keeping her attention away from the drunks. When one of the waitresses made her way over Araiya was quick to order Sake, Bankotsu raising an eyebrow before ordering the same.

**"I want a drink." **she said before he could even ask as another drunk stopped and looked at Araiya.

**"Hey beautiful."** he slurred and she glared at him.

**"Move along, sir. I don't believe my fiancé would enjoy you hitting on me."** she said and Bankotsu was quick to look at her.

**"What are you talking abo- ow!"** he hissed after she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

**"You're engaged?"** he asked with a toothless grin, **"When did this happen?"** He hiccupped and wiped a bead of sweat off of his rosy cheeks.

**"Just today in fact."** Araiya answered, Bankotsu seeming quite confused as what she was doing.

**"Well I'll be! Hey! Waitress! A round of Sake for these two on me! They're getting married!" **the man shouted as he tried to catch his balance, almost bumping into Araiya who moved closer to Bankotsu.

**"Hey boy, why don't you give the lovely lady a kiss? It's a special celebration!"** one of his friends shouted as he raised his glass.

**"A k-kiss?"** Araiya asked as she looked over at Bankotsu who had a bit of pink dusted across his cheeks and was trying to look away.

"**You're getting married, aren't you? A kiss shouldn't be that hard."** the drunkard said as the waitress came to deliver four glasses to the 'couple'.

**"Hell I'll kiss her!"** the friend said as he made a move to stand, Bankotsu turning Araiya around and pressing his lips to hers. Araiya sat in surprise as he cupped her face in his hands, his lips molding against hers. The patrons in the Inn's restaurant started cheering and applauding and Araiya felt her face burning. Yet she didn't pull away. But Bankotsu did and as soon as his lips left hers she felt a big urge to close the gap again.

**"I didn't think you'd want him to kiss you."** Bankotsu whispered softly as he looked at the confused expression on her face. She brought her fingertips to her lips, Bankotsu reaching over and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear,** "Enjoy your drinks."** he said as he picked up his glass and downed it. She did the same and picked up the second, drinking it just as fast as the first one.

**"Another round!" **Araiya called as she held up her hand, Bankotsu pulling it back down.

**"What are you doing?"** he asked and saw the smile across her lips.

**"Might as well enjoy ourselves tonight."** she said with a grin as the drunk man from before held his hand out.

**"Music is going to be playing shortly, care to dance?"** he asked and she grinned.

**"I'd love to!"** she called as music started up, another round being brought to the table. Araiya drank her third glass before making it to the middle of the floor, looking back at Bankotsu with a grin. He smiled back at her, watching her spin around on the floor and dance with the man and his friends, male and female. She was laughing and dancing with the older man, Bankotsu smiling when he saw how much fun she was having. This was what he looked forward to as they traveled, seeing her smile and have fun.

**"Bankotsu! Come on!"** she called as she ran over to him, taking his hands in hers.

**"I'm not sure about that."**

**"Come on!" **she called and pulled on his hands, Bankotsu leaning forward,** "You're my fiance tonight, let's dance."**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**"_You're my fiancé tonight." _**her voice repeated in his head as he slid the door closed behind them, pushing her up against it as her arms wrapped around him. His lips found hers in a heated kiss as she loosened his armor that he was quick to pull off and drop to the floor.

Araiya could feel her head spinning from the mixture of alcohol and the intensity of the kiss Bankotsu had her in. Just moments ago they were dancing to the instruments in the dining area, drinking and laughing with newly made friends. But after a few more drinks things between them were getting heated, and not in an argumentative way for once. Bankotsu was getting more touchy feely, and Araiya was responding in a way she hadn't thought would ever happen. Before they had even made it to their room she was on him, kissing him like he had done at the table and he was responding the way she was hoping he would.

**"_I hate when you make me feel this way." _**she thought, knowing it was a bold face lie. His lips moved down to her neck, biting and kissing the flesh as he flattened her back against the wall, Araiya gasping and hearing a moan escape from between her lips.

**"Bankotsu…" **she murmured before his lips found hers again, his tongue sliding along her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue slip in, running against hers. She sucked on it gently, hearing him growl and felt his grip on her hips tighten. She reached for him and began pulling his top off, Bankotsu throwing it to the side as her hands ran down his chest and stomach, her fingertips tracing and memorizing every inch of skin on the way down to the hemline of his pants. He beat her though, tearing off her kimono before she was able to slide his bottoms down. He smiled against her lips and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

**"How did we get like this?"** Araiya murmured as he laid her down on the sleeping mat and sucked on her bottom lip.

**"Alcohol, dancing, kissing, touching, and then we bought a room for the night."** he answered and felt her smile pass over her lips, **"I thought you 'didn't have sex' though."**

**"Rules are meant to be broken." **she quoted and he kissed and nipped right above her collar bone. He let one of his hands travel down her flat belly, trailing along her leg before slipping towards the inside and back up to her slick folds. She whimpered when his finger slipped in between the two swollen lips and he kissed the corner of her mouth, coating his finger with her nectar. He slid his finger into her and felt her back arch slightly as her legs opened wider.

**"You okay?"** he asked her softly and she nodded.

**"Just a bit lightheaded."** she answered, **"And a little dizzy."**

**"That's because you're tipsy**." he answered and kissed along her jaw line as a second finger made its way into her. She moaned again and he felt her nails start to dig into the taught skin of his back, but he enjoyed it.

**"Well you said you'd only have sex with me if you were drunk."** she murmured before gasping again and moving her hips with his hands as he applied pressure and sent her moaning.

**"I'm not drunk though."** he said with a grin before holding her legs apart and kissing her lips lightly. She tilted her head up, catching him in a soft tender kiss before he slid into her. Her arms immediately wrapped around him and he lowered his body closer to hers. He slid his arms up under her and grabbed her shoulders, lowering his face into her shoulder and giving it a soft kiss. She loved having his body so closed to her, loved having him so personal and intimate. Hell, she couldn't keep lying to herself. No matter how much they fought and pissed each other off, she loved being with him and traveling with him. She loved _him_. And that's why the thought of him leaving her after the festival upset her, why she tried pushing him away earlier. She was attached and she knew it was going to tear her apart when he was gone. But why not enjoy it now why she had him, even if he didn't feel the same way about her, she at least knew her feelings for him were real.

Bankotsu felt her muscles contracting around him when he entered her and began a steady rhythm, feeling her back arch and her muscles working against him.

**"Faster…"** she moaned, Bankotsu biting into her shoulder and hearing her cry out in pleasure as he quickened his pace. Her quick breaths and the way she dug her nails into his back was driving him crazy and before long he had her crying out and moaning his name.

**"Shit…Araiya.." **he moaned and moved to her neck, nibbling the skin and biting it as well. She cried out again, Bankotsu hearing his name mixed in with it and smiling at her reactions and responses to him.

**"More…so….so close…"** she panted as she arched her back and cried out again, biting into his shoulder hard and sending him into orbit. She felt her walls working against him, tightening around him as her whimpering and panting became more frequent. She scratched down his back when her climax hit, Bankotsu grunting and going with her when her muscles tensed and tightened around him.

**"Holy…shit…"** he panted as he felt her body shaking underneath him. He rolled over next to her, lying on his back and trying to catch his breath. She turned onto her side, feeling the affects of the alcohol and Bankotsu's performance as her eyes grew heavy. Before she drifted off to sleep she felt an arm slip around her and she tucked her head into his chest.

* * *

Araiya awoke to the sun shining in her face through the window of whatever room they were in. She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up and stretching her arms up.

**"What the hell..?" **she asked as she looked down at her naked body and felt the heat in her cheeks as she looked at Bankotsu's naked body lying asleep next to her, **"Last night…"** The soreness between her legs and on her neck reminded her of the previous night's events. Dancing, drinking, sex. Sex,** "Holy shit!"** she squeaked and jerked the blanket up to cover her chest. Bankotsu began to stir and rolled onto his back, opening his eyes slowly and looking over at her.

**"My head is killing me." **Bankotsu murmured as he sat up, the blanket falling from his well sculpted frame and Araiya felt her cheeks burn when she looked at him. He looked over at her and saw just the blanket covering her before looking back down at himself, **"Why are we…oh yeah."** he said with a grin and laid back, **"Last night was GREAT."**

**"I'm sure you enjoyed it**." she said and he placed a hand on her lower back.

**"You did too. I had you screaming my name."** he said with a wink as she looked away.

**"Let's get ready to go."** she said as she stood and grabbed her kimono that was lying by the door, **"We need to get going."**

**"Why?" **Bankotsu asked, concerned at her sudden desire to leave.

**"Let's just go. Please. Kenta is by himself. We were irresponsible last night."**

**"Irresponsible?"** he asked in disbelief, **"You were the one wanting to have a good time, Araiya!"**

**"Please don't yell, you're making my head pound."**

**"Fine."** he said as he stormed past her, Araiya seeing the scratches all down his back, **"We won't do it anymore. I'll keep my hands away from you at all times."**

**"Bankotsu…"**

**"No, Araiya. I'm done with your indecisiveness. One minute you push me away and tell me not to touch you, the next minute I have you on your back clawing the shit out of my own just for you to turn around and call me irresponsible and go back to the same as before. I'm done with it. I didn't make love to you last night just so I can be pushed aside the next day and treated like a child."**

**"Make love…?" **she asked in surprise.

**"Forget I said anything. Get dressed and get ready to leave. I'm done being here. I'm done with everything."**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**"_I didn't make love to you last night just so I can be pushed aside the next day and treated like a child." _**Those words replayed over and over in her head as they walked. That was the only thing her mind was on, the only thing she could think about.

**"Made love…"** she whispered to herself as she watched him walk.

**"_Making love is when you have sex with someone you actually care about and share deep feelings for." _**

She chewed on her bottom lip as she crossed her arms, looking down at the path. It had been almost five daus since that night, and Bankotsu had yet to say anything to her. She had really done it this time.

**"_I've never made love." _**

**"I'm an idiot…" **she muttered as she stopped walking and watched him continue on, leading Kenta as well. She went to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear and felt her fingers brush the large bruise on her neck he had left during their love making.

**"If you're tired ride Kenta."** Bankotsu said as he stopped to look at her. That was the most she had heard from him in five day span since they had left the inn. Usually he only gave her one or two word answers.

**"Take me home, Bankotsu."** she said softly**, "Forget about the Winter festival. Just take me home." **she said, but he stood in his place.

**"Is that what you want?"** he asked and she nodded after a moment of hesitation,** "Very well. We're going the wrong way then."** he said and turned to walk back to a fork in the path they had been on and passed.

**"_It's better for you if I'm gone." _**she thought as they walked, Araiya keeping her distance from him, **"It's better that I'm not around. I'm only hurting your feelings." **she said and Bankotsu stopped and turned around to look at her.

**"Is that what you think?"** he asked and she stopped walking as well.

**"Isn't it obvious, Bankotsu? I'm only hurting you." **she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"**You don't know what you want, Araiya! That's what's driving me crazy!"**

**"I do know what I want!"**

**"No! You don't! You obviously don't! You change your mind constantly! You push me away! Then you turn around and have sex with me! Then you're back to the same way!"**

**"I thought you said we made love…"**

**"I thought we did."** Bankotsu said coldly as he turned and kept walking, Araiya feeling the stinging in her eyes as she watched him continue.

* * *

**"It's cold, you'll get sick."**Bankotsu said behind her.Araiya looked back over her shoulder at the approaching mercenary who had her blanket draped over his shoulder. He sat next to her on the giant boulder, draping the blanket around her shoulders.

**"Why does it matter?"** she asked and he leaned back on his elbows.

**"Because you don't want to go back, otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated on your answer earlier. And I didn't want you traveling ill." **he said, watching her pull the blanket tight around her.

**"I have to figure out what's wrong with Hayato."** Araiya said, Bankotsu sighing.

**"Your future husband, right?"**

**"Yeah." **She seemed unhappy now about that answer. When they first met, she was all for going back to marry him. Now she seemed different.

**"Do you love him?"**

**"If I did would I have hesitated earlier?"** Bankotsu sat up and bent his knees up so he could rest his arms and head on them, looking at the water of the river and the moon's reflection on it, **"Bankotsu…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings the other night."** she said softly, **"I didn't mean to make you mad…to make you stop talking to me…I was just…scared."**

**"Scared of what?"** Bankotsu asked as he looked over at her, seeing a tear slide down her cheek but she was quick to wipe it away.

**"Scared of what could have happened between us, what can still happen between us." **she said as she looked down at her hands in her lap, **"I promised myself I would guard myself."**

**"Why?"** he asked as he looked over at her.

**"My first serious boyfriend was killed in battle, the one that I gave myself to. I loved him, and we were going to be married when we were older. And I lost him. The pain was so great that I promised myself I would never allow that to happen to myself again."** Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping the blanket tight around her. She sat, stunned at his actions before tucking her face into his neck.

**"Why do you want to get married?"** Bankotsu asked softly, **"It only seems like a hassle."**

**"No…I want to spend the rest of my life with someone I truly love, and that's what marriage is for. To show everyone and each other that you love each other so much that you want to spend the rest of your lives with just each other. And I want a family too."** She was like every little girl that he grew up with, hell bent on getting married and wanting a family. But unlike some of the girls he came across, she wasn't rushing. She wanted someone who she truly loved, someone who would stay with her until they were old.

**"I used to want to be married once."** Bankotsu said, Araiya looking up at him, **"I used to want the same, to have a family, to have a wife. Granted I was ten then, but still, I wanted all of that at one point in my life. But I saw what love did to my family, and I didn't want that to happen to me."**

**"You've never said anything about your family."** Araiya said softly.

**"I left when I was young. They were wealthy, I was spoiled, but we were still unhappy. After all of the fighting and arguing at home, I was tired of seeing the way they lived the lie they called love. So I left when I was fourteen and trained to become what I am today. Four years later I now lead the most feared group of mercenaries and I myself am doing quite well without that family."**

**"Have you seen them since you left?"**

**"Once. I was sixteen and had already almost all of the members together. We were already well known and well feared. My father was the first to see me though, and was ashamed of what I had become. A killer. A murderous shame to the family. But I didn't care, I didn't care of what he thought about me. My mother cried and hugged me but I never returned it. She begged me to drop my position as a mercenary and come back home to marry the girl they thought was best suited for me. I told them to leave me be and carried out a mission that I was going to be highly paid for right in front of them and my mother cried again. This time not from happiness to see her only son, but of what he had become. I don't even know if they're still alive or not. There have been times when I've had the urge to go back just to see, but those urges pass just as quickly as they come."** Araiya remained quiet as she soaked in what she had just been told as she lay against him, her blanket wrapped tightly around her. No wonder he was so hurt the morning after they had made love. Because he called it that, and she turned and acted as if it was just a one time fling when he truly had cared.

**"Bankotsu?"** she asked softly and felt him looking down at her, **"Can we still go to the Winter Festival? Is it too late to want to go?"**

**"I wasn't taking you home anyways. I was taking you there. So no, it's not too late to want to go."** he answered and felt the smile pull across his face. He'd rather be confused with her and irritated at times than angry and not speaking for days. And the smile that lit up her face when she looked at him made his good deed feel worth it,** _"What am I becoming?" _**he thought to himself, _"**What has this girl done to me?" **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**"So…so we're okay now?" **she asked as Bankotsu was packing up the campsite.

**"I wouldn't really say that."** he said and saw the fallen look on her face,** "Araiya, I'm still not happy about what you said."**

**"I know."** she answered, **_"At least he's talking to me, even if I'm not completely forgiven. Stupid girl, thinking you were so easily forgiven." _**

**"I still don't trust you in a way."**

**"What do you mean?"** she asked as she looked up, Bankotsu's eyes reflecting sadness.

**"What I mean is, you're so indecisive on what you want, that I don't know when you're going to change your mind." **he answered and saw the hurt in her eyes. This time, he didn't reach for her, didn't try to comfort her. The wall was back up, the same wall she had felt when they had first started they're journey. She cherished last night, knowing that wasn't going to last. In the back of her head she knew that was going to be the last time he held her like that.

**"I understand."** she answered, making sure her face this time didn't show a bit of emotion. After all, she had learned that trait from Bankotsu himself. They were feeding off of each other. At first you couldn't tell one bit what Bankotsu was feeling and knew every emotion Araiya was going through. Now the tides had turned and they had switched roles. Bankotsu had become more open with his emotions around her and ever since she had really hurt him she quit showing what she was feeling. Crying never got her anywhere when she was little and back home, so what would it do now. He was immune to her emotions and was very good at showing it when he would look away when she got upset, or sit and watch with little care when she was excited about something. He turned back to his old self when they had woken up. She had said her apologies last night, he had listened, and yet still hadn't forgiven her. There wasn't anything left to do except wait and see if things would go back the way they had been before her big mouth and stupid walls had ruined it.

**"Relax. It's just going to take me a while to cool off, alright? Words can be more powerful than actions."**

**"I know."** she answered softly and mounted Kenta who nudged Bankotsu to lead. As they walked Araiya could feel the oncoming chill in the air and felt a shiver run down her spine.

Bankotsu kept his eyes on the path ahead with his Banryu thrown over his shoulder, but as his eyes focused on the path his mind was miles away. Days in fact as he thought about the night that had changed everything. He could still feel her lips on his, her nails dragging down his back as she cried out for him. He felt a shiver run down his spine and tightened his grip on Banryu. He wanted to forgive her, and was so close to doing so but every time he thought of that night his blood boiled and he felt his temper rising again. But whenever he wanted to snap at her, felt the urge to blow up at her, he would turn to look at her and it would soon die down.

**"How much longer till you think we get there?" **Araiya asked from behind.

**"Tomorrow afternoon." **he answered shortly, refusing to turn and look at her.

**"Oh. So after the festival, I guess it's time for me to go home."**

**"Yeah."**

**"How long will that take."**

**"Probably two days of travel if we're lucky, maybe three."**

**"If _you're_ lucky."** she muttered under breath as tears burned in her eyes again, _**"Stop crying you idiot."**_ She was able to fight back the tears this time and tightened her grip on Kenta's reigns.

**"Soon I can get you home and you can marry Hideki or whatever his name is."**

**"Hayato."** she answered and he shrugged.

**"Doesn't really matter to me."** he said as he stopped and stretched his arms out, taking in a deep breath, **"Man I can tell this winter is going to be cold. Good thing you're getting back before it gets too cold."** She was quick to dismount Kenta and walked past Bankotsu, leading the horse as well, "**What's your problem?"**

**"You!"** she shouted over her shoulder.

**"What the hell did I do?" **he asked and caught up with her.

**"I'm not arguing with you. Let's just keep walking. It's going to be dark soon and we need to make camp while we still have light."**

**"Araiya, talk to me now!"**

**"I'm not arguing with you! The sooner we get to the festival, the sooner you can take me home! That way you can leave with your brothers and we can both pretend this never happened!"**

**"We're making camp here. It'll keep us hidden from enemies."** Bankotsu seethed as he took hold of Kenta and led him off the path and into the woods. Araiya followed and soon they had come up on an old abandoned house overgrown with vines and weeds, **"We'll stay in that. I'll go in and make sure they're aren't any wild creatures. Just stay out here and don't get your ass into trouble."**

**"Screw you."** she muttered and sat on a fallen tree. As she waited for Bankotsu to come out she could feel the cold wind brush against her. Hopefully the abandoned house would provide them with good shelter and help block some of the wind. When he came out he began taking their stuff inside while she collected branches and twigs to use to make a fire. She looked up to see Bankotsu scaling a nearby tree and lowering himself onto the roof.

**"Do you have a death wish?"** Araiya asked before he kicked down at a spot on the roof. She heard the wood break and fall into the house.

**"I'm making a hole for smoke to escape." **Bankotsu answered before kicking again to widen the hole. When he was done he lowered himself through the hole and she heard him rustling about inside. Time seemed to drag by for Bankotsu, but to Araiya, things were moving too fast. It was already nightfall and Bankotsu was starting to yawn and get settled down for the night.

**"Goodnight."** Araiya said softly as she grabbed her blanket and sat down across the fire from him. Bankotsu looked up at her and watched as she settled down for the night, seeing her roll onto her side with her back facing him.

**"Did you mean that?" **Bankotsu asked and watched as she turned over and sat up.

**"Well, yeah I was going to bed."**

**"Not that. Earlier. About pretending things never happened."**

**"No."**

**"Then why did you say it?"** he asked and saw her bite on her bottom lip as she kept her gaze on her hands.

**"You seem so happy to get me back to my village."** she answered rather quietly, making it hard to hear her over the fire. Bankotsu didn't reply, only watched the logs being engulfed by the flames and saw her lie back down. They had been through a lot in the short time they had been traveling. Lots of quick missions, lots of arguments, but even more moments when they enjoyed each others company. Bankotsu remembered the night where she had been kidnapped by Ryuu and had almost been taken advantage of. The anger he felt when he saw Ryuu's hands on her, the knot that formed in his stomach when he heard her cries for him. When she clung to him crying, the way she kept her body tucked against his while they slept that night, how they've slept many nights tucked against one another, she _needed _him. She needed his protection, and he needed her. That's what scared him. He didn't want to get attached, didn't want to feel that pain of separation when he left her for Hayato.

**"We made love."** he said softly, seeing her roll over and lean up, **"I know we did."**

**"We…we what…?"** she asked as he stood and walked over to her., kneeling down in front of her.

**"You hurt me that morning Araiya. More than you'll understand."**

**"I know I did, Bankotsu. And I'm sorry I should have never said those things."** she said as he placed a hand against her cheek, feeling the softness of her skin.

**"What you said earlier today hurt too."**

**"You're not the only one hurt by words today, Bankotsu. You seem so eager to get rid of me…"**

**"I'm sorry, Araiya."** he said softly. Those eyes, that voice, her. She drew him in, captivated him, held him there. He never thought going into this and when he found her that he would ever become so close to her.

**"It's going to hurt when you leave, Bankotsu." **she said as her voice cracked. He cupped her face in both hands and looked down at her, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that started to fall down her cheek.

**"It's going to hurt to have to leave you. But my brothers and I lead a very dangerous life and you're betrothed. Your rightful place is to stay with your village, stay where you belong. A mercenary's life is not one you'd want to live. I could die any day and what would you do then?"** he asked and she reached up, placing her hands at the nape of her neck.

**"Don't talk like that, Bankotsu. I don't want to think of you dying."** she said and he kissed her cheek, then the tip of her nose.

**"I can't put you in that kind of danger. You could be hurt. My brothers and I live a very dangerous lifestyle and you're so gentle, Araiya. So innocent. I couldn't put you through that kind of violence almost everyday."**

**"I don't want Hayato…"** she said as tears fell down her cheeks, Bankotsu kissing her forehead,** "No. Don't kiss me there. Not my cheek, not my nose, not my forehead. I don't want you doing that." **she demanded and saw him pull back slightly in hurt, **"You keep avoiding my lips…"**

**"You sure are something."** he said with a gentle smile before lowering his head and pressing his lips to hers. He kept her face cradled in his hands before moving to tangle his fingers in her hair as her lips moved with his perfectly. He felt her relax under his touch, felt her almost melt as he sucked in her lower lip and nibbled on it.

**"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."** she murmured against his lips, feeling him smile and nip her bottom lip. He got back to his feet and grabbed his blanket from across the fire pit before sliding under her blanket with him and putting his blanket over them for extra warmth. She quickly cuddled up to him and was relieved when his lips found hers again.

**"Can we clean our slates and start clean?"** Bankotsu asked her softly and felt her smile.

**"So, so do you?"**

**"I forgive you, love."** he murmured softly and heard her sniffle as more tears broke loose, **"You okay?"**

**"I'm better than perfect."** she answered before he kissed her forehead.

**"We have a long morning, let's get some sleep. I'll wake you up when breakfast is ready."** he said before giving her another tender goodnight kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Guys I apologize for taking so long! Writer's block and life got a hold of me and I didn't get a chance to sit down and write D: Once again I am so sorry it took so long, and if this chapter is sucky I apologize again! Read and review, let me know what you think, and here is chapter fifteen! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**"We should make it there by early afternoon if we don't dally while we travel. So that will mean no breaks."** Bankotsu said as Araiya was wading out in the river, keeping her kimono held up above the surface.

**"What about to feed and water Kenta?"** she asked him as the horse was moving forward to drink from the river.

**"He should be fine till we get there, he'll get a good long rest in the inn's stables."** he said just before he was splashed with water, **"Hey what was that for?"**

**"It's all in good fun, Kotsu-kun."** she answered with a smile and a giggle as she stepped out of the water and walked up to him, dropping her old torn kimono on his head and ruffling his hair to dry it.

**"Hey now!"** he laughed from underneath, pushing the cloth off. She smiled and covered her mouth as his hair was ruffled and pulled free from the braid. She reached into the small bag she had been carrying on Kenta and pulled out her comb, kneeling behind Bankotsu and running it through his hair, **"What are you doing?"**

**"I messed it up so I'll fix it. Now sit still before I catch a knot."**

**"Are you kidding me? A stupid knot isn't going to hurt m…ow!"**

**"Found a knot."** she said with a smirk and leaned over his shoulder to kiss his cheek before sitting back and finishing combing his hair before putting it back into it's usual braid. When she was done he laid back and placed his head in her lap, closing his eyes and feeling the warm sun beat down on his tanned skin.

**"I can't bring myself to get up and move."** he muttered softly as she reached down and played with his little locks for bangs.

**"We're never going to make it."** she said and poked the tip of his nose playfully. He opened one eye, looking up at her and smiling before sitting up and stretching his muscles.

**"Alright alright, I know how much you want to go to this festival."** he said as he stood and turned to help her up to her feet,** "Now come on, we're going to fall behind schedule."** After helping her onto Kenta he secured their things onto the horse's hindquarters before pulling himself up behind Araiya. She turned her head to look back at him and smiled, watching him as he got Kenta moving forward and back onto the path they had veered off of the day before to set up camp.

Their trip was quiet that day, sometimes accompanied by a few short conversations. But Bankotsu hadn't seemed like he was in much of a talking mood once they had left. He remained silent most of the trip and if he had to talk it would only be short replies, maybe three or four words. She had asked him if he was okay several times and each time he would answer with a reassuring smile and a nod. But each time she could see a different answer in his eyes. But she wouldn't press it. She wanted to avoid any arguments or irritation for the day. So she either rode Kenta or walked quietly, trying to find something to say to make him talk, but every attempt was failed.

**"This is going by too fast.**" she thought as she stared at the path ahead. They were almost to the village since Bankotsu was pointing out familiar scenes and landmarks. She gripped the reigns tightly and sucked in a deep breath, Bankotsu placing a hand over hers and Araiya looking down at him.

**"You okay?"** he asked her as he walked next to Kenta.

**"I'm fine, just ready to be there."** she answered him before stopping Kenta and dismounting him. She stretched her stiff muscles, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

**"We'll be there before you know it, I promise.**" Bankotsu said as he playfully ruffled her hair and lead the horse forward.

* * *

**"There you two are! I was hoping you'd make it!"** a familiar voice called out just as the two entered the village.

**"Keiko!"** Araiya called out and ran up to the woman, the two hugging before she held her at arms length.

**"Miss Araiya, you have grown quite stronger I can tell. I'm glad to see you and Bankotsu are still alive.**" she said with a smile and looked over at the approaching mercenary.

**"Is there anything we can do to help prepare for the festival?"** Bankotsu asked and saw the surprised look on both their faces, But Keiko only shook her head with a smile.

**"No, I'm going to show you two to your room in the Inn and give some time to get settled in before the festival tonight. And we're still in debt to you killing Ryuu, so this room will be on the house."**

**"Miss Keiko you don't have to do that we can pay for the room."** Araiya said but the old woman shook her head.

**"Come along, let's get you in your room."** she said, **"Or do you want two separate rooms?"**

**"One is fine." **Bankotsu answered as he led Kenta towards the stables.

**"Very well. Follow me, Araiya. Bankotsu will catch up in a bit."** Keiko said and led her into the Inn. When she walked into the room she recognized it as the same large room they had stayed in during their previous visit. She laid her bag on the floor next to the mat they would be sleeping on and walked to the window, opening it up to let in the light and fresh breeze. She heard the door slide open and looked over her shoulder, seeing Bankotsu walk in and shut it. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her lower back and she turned to look at him.

**"You've been quiet today.**" he said softly, his voice filled with concern, **"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm fine."** she answered and he tilted her head up, **"I promise."**

**"Are you sure?"** he asked and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands.

**"Bankotsu…if you're worried about if I changed my mind about last night I didn't."** she murmured softly and saw the muscles in his body and face relax some.

**"Then what's wrong?"**

**"I'm tired, it was a long day today."**

**"Well you get to have fun tonight, so cheer up."** he said and placed his hands on her shoulders and saw the disappointment in her eyes as she looked down.

**"You seem so distant today, Bankotsu."** she said softly and kept her gaze away from him.

**"Just tired as well. Now come on, everything is getting ready to start, you don't want to be late.**" he said and lead her to the floor mat where he opened his bag and pulled out a new kimono. She looked at it, completely stunned as he unfolded it and held it up for her.

**"B-Bankotsu…why did you…?**" she asked as he handed it to her and placed a hand on top of her head.

**"Because I figured you'd love something new for the festival."** he answered as he sat on the mat, **"I'll wait here for you while you change."** She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she thanked him, disappearing behind the changing screen and changing as quickly as possible. It fit her perfectly, pooling around her feet just barely as the silk shimmered in the soft glow from the setting sun. The soft blues in the cloth matched the color of her eyes, making them stand out whenever she walked out from behind the screen to show him. He smiled and stood, walking over to her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

**"You ready?"** she asked and he nodded, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her towards their door.

* * *

**"It's so beautiful out tonight."** Araiya said as he walked with her through the busy village, looking around at all the candle-lit booths, a large fire burning in the middle of the village that people were dancing around to the music. A gentle wind blew through and Araiya shivered as she stepped closer to Bankotsu.

**"Come here." **he said as he wrapped and arm around her and held her to his side, **"Let's go get some drinks."** he said over the laughing and yelling of the crowd mixed with the music. As they walked Bankotsu let his hand fall from her shoulders and as she felt a frown tugging at her mouth, he surprised her by taking her hand in his.

**"I knew you two would be together eventually!"** Keiko said over the music before downing a glass of Sake, smiling as she saw their interlocked hands. Araiya felt the blush creep over her cheeks as Bankotsu ordered their drinks and sat them down inside the Inn, **"How long have you been together?" **she asked.

**"Well…"** Araiya started but looked over at Bankotsu as she was unsure of the answer. He locked gazes with her and shrugged, sliding and arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side.

**"A few days."** he said as his hand sat on her waist, his thumb moving in small circles and sending a chill up her spine. She let her head rest on his shoulder and smiled when he turned and kissed the top of her head, tightening his hold around her to keep her close.

**"Let's go."** Araiya said moments later and stood, taking his hand in hers.

**"Where are we going?"** he asked and saw the smile across her face as she pulled him ahead. She lead him outside and towards the large bonfire where people who were drunk, tipsy and sober were dancing around the large fire. The beat of the drums filled the air and she smiled when he turned her around and kissed her forehead.

**"Dance with me."** she said softly as she slipped her arms around him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. He turned his head and caught her lips with his and felt her smile.

* * *

**"You were right." **one of Keiko's waitresses said as she and the older woman watched from the window in the Inn as the two kissed.

**"Of course I was right. Those two care about each other more than they want to admit. You could tell from the first time they visited that they had feelings for each other."** Keiko said as they watched them dance, hearing her laughter and seeing his smile as they mixed in with the crowd, **"It's going to be a sad day when he has to leave her at her village."**

**"What do you mean?**" the young girl asked as Keiko leaned against the window sill.

**"She told me that it was all a rescue mission to start with, that even though her betrothed thought she was kidnapped she had actually run away. He has to leave her at the village and has to reunite with his brothers, the rest of the Band of Seven. When those two part, it will be a very depressing day to them both."**

**"So even though they're in love, they can't be together?"**

**"No, and that is wrong."** Keiko said as she saw Bankotsu pull the young girl to him and kiss her, picking her up and spinning them around.

* * *

**"Come here." **Bankotsu said softly from the floor mat as she stepped out from behind the changing screen, holding his arms up for her. She walked over to him, kneeling down and crawling into his arms. He pulled her close, letting her straddle his lap and sit down on it as her wrapped his arms around her lower back. He let his back rest against the wall and reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. She leaned down to press her lips against his and smiled when he tightened his grip around her to hold her close.

**"I had fun tonight."** she whispered softly as she moved to lie down, Bankotsu moving to lay on his side while keeping himself propped up on his elbow as he looked down at her.

**"I'm glad. I did as well."** he said softly as he moved his free hand, interlocking it with one of hers. She smiled as she looked at their hands and blushed when he moved her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingertips, **"Dance with me."**

**"Where?**" she asked as he stood and helped her to his feet.

**"Right here." **he answered and she smiled, following him to the middle of the room.

**"Bankotsu there's no music."**

**"Just listen."** he answered as he placed a finger over her lips,** "Hear that?**" She listened closely, hearing a young woman singing from down the hallway in the dining area to entertain guests, **"That's music, Love."** He pulled her close and let her head rest against his chest as they danced in place, swaying with each other's bodies and Bankotsu running his fingers through her hair.

**"I don't want tonight to end, Bankotsu."** she said softly as she looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing her mouth softly.

**"I don't either."** he answered before she closed the gap between them and kissed him, placing her hands on the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip and sliding it into her mouth when her lips parted. He felt a moan escape from the back of his mouth as she sucked on the tip of his tongue gently.

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Make love to me, please.**" she whispered and felt his lips curve into a soft smile.

**"I'd love to.**" he answered and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth to nibble and suckle on it. She reached up and began to slide his kimono top open, Bankotsu pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He then reached for her and loosened the cloth belt, letting her kimono fall open and slid it off her body. She moved closer to him as the cool air of the room met her naked body and he ran his hands down her sides. She removed his bottoms and he laid her down on the floor mat, hovering over her and smiling down at her.

**"I need you, Bankotsu."** she whispered softly as she reached up and placed a hand against his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her palm, nuzzling his face against her hand.

**"I'm going to take good care of you, I promise."** he answered and kissed the tip of her nose before moving to her neck to kiss the hollow of her throat. He made his way down and took his time with each of her full, tender breasts. She let out soft gasps and moans as his mouth would suck and nibble on one of her erect nipples, his free hand occupying the other. He would then switch to the other, hearing her moan and gasp as he teased and took his time. He began kissing down her stomach and spread her legs wider, finally settling himself between her legs and smiling up at her as she propped herself up on her elbows.

**"Bankotsu what are you-oh!"** she squeaked just as his tongue ran up her wet slit, Araiya feeling the intense heat in her cheeks as she blushed.

**"Lay down and relax, enjoy yourself tonight."** he murmured softly as he used his fingers to spread her and slid his tongue along her. She arched her back slightly and bit her bottom lip, moaning loudly and gripping the blankets she was laying on. He let his tongue snake inside her, tasting her and feeling her muscles tensing and relaxing. He slid a finger inside of her and moved his mouth to the little swollen bud above her opening, sucking it into his mouth as she cried out and moaned. Another finger found its way in as he applied pressure against the top and sucked in the little bud, flicking his tongue over it as she bucked her hips and cried out again.

**"You're getting m-me so cl-close, Bankotsu."** she moaned as she arched her back and spread her legs wider.

**"You taste so good, Love."** he growled against her sensitive skin, Araiya bucking her hips again and crying out. Before she knew it she was crying out and yelling his name as she came hard, Bankotsu smiling and giving her one more good lick. He moved back up her shaking body as she tried to catch her breath, Bankotsu nuzzling the tip of his nose against her cheek softly.

**"Bankotsu…"** she whispered softly and turned her head, kissing his lips tenderly. He smiled and kissed her back, settling his hips between her legs. She could feel him pressed against her, throbbing with need as he nipped her bottom lip. But he was taking his time with her and being gentle.

**"Are you ready?"** he asked and she nodded, placing her hands on the back of his neck. He slid slowly into her, feeling her stretch around him and hearing her moan softly. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him as he felt her warmth around him and began a slow steady pace. She moved her hands down to his biceps and felt his muscles flex and relax with each slow thrust, looking up and seeing a soft smile across his lips.

**"Don't rush tonight, Bankotsu." **she murmured softly and he lowered his head to kiss her softly.

**"I wasn't planning on it. I want to savor you as long as possible tonight."** he whispered as he kneed her legs farther apart and made his thrusts a bit harder. She sucked in a breath and whimpered softly, digging her nails into his arm as he filled her. He lowered his head and slid his arms under her shoulder blades, grabbing onto her shoulders and lowering his body closer as he thrusted. Her hands moved to his back and he moaned when her nails dug into the tight, firm skin stretched over his flexing muscles.

**"Mmm..Bankotsu…" **she moaned as he sped up the rhythm a little, hearing a higher pitched cry escape from her lips.

**"Come here, Love."** he murmured softly as he slid out of her, moving to his knees and pulling her up to hers. He turned her around, kissing along her shoulder and along the back of her neck before slowly bending her over onto her hands as well. He slid in from behind and felt her muscles tense, Araiya moaning loudly and gripping the sheets. He gripped her hips and sucked in a breath when she pushed back against him, looking to see her smiling at him over her shoulder. He began moving his hips, pumping into her and feeling her muscles tensing and relaxing. In just a few short moments he was thrusting faster, holding her hips steady and moaning as he tried to catch his breath. She pulled away though, turning around and throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him, knocking him back on his bottom. She straddled his lap and lowered herself down onto him, Bankotsu moaning against her lips.

**"You're turn to relax."** she whispered softly against his lips and moved her hips on him, hearing him moan and tighten his grip on her hips. She pushed him down so he was lying on his back, moving her hips quickly with some help from him as well. She heard the soft cries and deep moans escape from him and smiled, leaning down and kissing him as she kept her hips moving.

**"Araiya…I'm gonna…dammit..."** he moaned and tightened his grip, feeling his body tensing as his climax was quickly building. Her muscles were tightening and contracting around him, signaling she was close as well. He sat up and pulled her body close to his as she bucked her hips and clung to him, biting down onto his shoulder as she came while her nails dug into his back. She felt him throbbing within her as he reached his climax with her, panting hard and keeping her body cradled against his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her shaking body to his, running his hand up and down her back.

**"Are you okay?"** he asked her softly and felt her nod.

**"Just worn out."** she answered as she kept her arms around his neck, panting softly for breath as her chin rested on his shoulder. He wanted to say it, the three words that were on the very tip of his tongue and threatening to break free. But he knew if he said it, parting with her soon would make it even harder than it was going to be. She pulled back slightly and he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her lips tenderly.

**"Are you ready for bed, Love?"** he asked and she nodded, Bankotsu lying her back and laying down next to her. She curled up tight to him and tucked her head into his chest, Bankotsu running his fingers through her hair. He laid there, his eyes half open as he listened to her steady breathing till it was deep and slow. She was out cold when he pulled back to look at her, her face calm and peaceful**, "Araiya,"** he whispered softly and pushed a lock of hair out of her face, "**I love you." **He kissed her forehead but she remained asleep and he smiled, pulling her body against his as he too felt heavy fatigue taking over.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Bankotsu felt his eyes open slowly as the early morning sunlight from the window crept over his face and heard Araiya groan and stretch underneath the blanket they were sharing. He looked down to see her lying on her back, her face turned away from the sun as the blanket was resting around her waist and exposing her bare upper body. Her skin was so pale, so soft looking except for some little scars every now and then from fighting alongside him. Her stomach showed slight hints of muscle from the many battles they fought that helped tone her body, her arms also showing muscle as well. But she still looked delicate, still looked like he could snap her in half if he was to even touch her wrong or after what he put her through the previous night. The girl had stamina though, he'd give her that. She wore him out quicker than he did her. He leaned up on his elbow and placed his free hand on her stomach, rubbing the soft skin lightly and feeling her stir. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him once her vision focused, a soft smile making its way across her lips as she placed a hand over his.

**"Good morning."** she said softly as she sat up and stretched her back, Bankotsu sitting up and pulling her into his lap. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to his naked body, feeling the warmth of her skin as their lips met in a soft kiss.

**"Good morning to you too."** he murmured softly as she sat down in his lap facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

**"Do we have to leave immediately?**" she asked and he shook his head before kissing her softly again, this time feeling her deepen it. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back, feeling her nip his bottom lip before he laid her back on the mat.

**"We don't have to leave right away.**" he whispered softly as he kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and reached up, cupping his face in her hands and looking into his now gentle blue eyes.

**"You've changed a lot since we started our adventure."** she said softly as he kissed her cheek.

**"So have you."** he replied and felt her arms slip around his neck, one hand playing with his braid. She grabbed the small tie at the end of his braid and pulled it off, letting his long raven locks fall free. He kissed her again, feeling her arch her back towards him slightly as he sucked on her bottom lip, **"Do you have the energy to keep up again?"** he asked with a smile and she grinned.

**"My dear Bankotsu, it was you who was worn out first last night."**

**"We'll see about this time."** he answered as she slowly licked her lips.

**"Challenge accepted."** she said with a giggle as his lips met hers again. He drove her crazy, sent her to new heights she had never experienced before, made her head spin with just one kiss. She pulled her lips away slightly, looking up into his calming blue eyes.

"Everything okay?" he asked her softly, seeing the smile passing over her full lips as she reached up and ran her fingertips down his cheek.

**"Everything's perfect."** she answered before he brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

* * *

**"We're gonna miss you two."** Keiko said as she hugged Araiya said and held her at arm's length.

**"We're going to miss you as well, Lady Keiko."** Araiya said softly as Bankotsu brought Kenta from the stable, stopping next to Araiya to wait for her.

**"Take care, my dear."** Keiko said softly, cupping Araiya's face in her hands and looking into her eyes. This time though, her eyes didn't show a bit of happiness, a bit of excitement or sparkle like usual. And Keiko knew why. She was having to depart from Bankotsu, someone she had grown extremely close to, someone she had grown to love.

**"You too. I hope to see you again some day."** Araiya said softly before she turned to look at Bankotsu who managed a slight smile.

**"Ready?"** he asked her and she replied with a slight nod, securing her small carry bag on Kenta's back and walking towards the pathway that lead out of the village, **"Are you okay?"**

**"I'm…alright."** she answered softly after inhaling deeply and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Bankotsu looked ahead at the pathway, knowing she was far from okay.

**"That's good to hear."**

**"Yeah."** she replied, looking up ahead at the path that disappeared into the forest. They continued walking in silence the remainder of the day, only speaking every now and then to ask the other if they were okay, if they were hungry or tired. By nightfall they had already set up camp for the night, Bankotsu working on a shelter that would protect them from the rain that threatened to break free from the clouds while Araiya started a fire to keep them warm. When he sat down she sat down next to him, chewing on her bottom lip as she searched for something to say, something to break the silence between the two.

**"B-Bankotsu…I..I just-."**

**"You know I'm just trying to protect you, right?"** he said, cutting her off but keeping his gaze focused on the dancing flames, **"If you were to travel with my brothers and I, if you were to get hurt severely, if you got killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm doing the right thing by taking you back even though it's putting me through hell with the thought of leaving you behind. But I can't risk having you hurt. I can't risk something happening to you and you being taken away from me."** She didn't say anything, but Bankotsu could feel her eyes on him as he stared into the fire. He folded his hands into his lap, looking down at them as his bangs covered his eyes in embarrassment.

**"Bankotsu?"** she muttered softly, though he continued to look down.

**"What?"** He was answered with her arms wrapping around his neck, her body pressed against his as she held him to her. The young mercenary looked up in surprise as he felt her hot tears brush the skin of his face and she looked down at him. He pulled her into his lap, cuddling her body close to his as the rain began to fall lightly. She turned to face him, sitting in his lap as he cupped her face in his hands, brushing the diamond drops off of her cheeks.

**"I know you don't want to say it, I know it'll only hurt worse if we say it, but I do, Bankotsu."** she murmured and felt his grip tighten on her and he pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

**"Araiya…"**

**"Don't say anything if you don't want to, Bankotsu."** she said as she rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and resting her body against his, **"I know that tomorrow evening I'll most likely be back home and you will be off with your brothers. Do you miss them?"**

**"Of course I miss them, I miss traveling with them, fighting with them and alongside them."**

**"And I'm sure they miss you.**" she said as her eyes grew heavy, but she forced herself to stay awake as he adjusted her in his arms, holding her small body to his. She tucked her head beneath his chin, listening to his heartbeat as her body began to relax. Thunder rolled softly in the distant night sky, rain splattering against the surrounding land as the lightening flashed off in the distance. The fire was out already and the smoke curled up and disappeared into the air.

**"Araiya?"**

**"Hm?"** she murmured sleepily, her heavy eyes finally closing as she lay against him, listening to him.

**"I love you too. I mean it."** he whispered and knew a gentle smile had pulled across her lips.

**"I'm glad, Bankotsu."** she whispered hoarsely before yawning and curling up tight. He sat there with her, holding her sleeping body to his as he listened to the storm. Another gentle roll of thunder caused her to stir but she was soon still again.

_**"How do I do this?**_" he asked himself as he lay her down on the bedding, pulling her blanket over her and settling down next to her. Her face became illuminated in the quick flash of lightening and she sighed in her sleep as she settled down, _**"How do I just hand her back over after falling so hard for her? After trying to so hard to keep myself distanced from her, how do I give back what I desire most? How can I just leave her behind and continue on with a life that will feel so incomplete?"**_ He pulled her body to his and closed his eyes, feeling her deep breaths against his skin as the steady rhythm of them began to put him to sleep.

**"Don't go…"** she murmured in her sleep before sighing and curling up tight to him.

_**"I'm never going to be able to go to sleep again without you by my side."**_ he thought,_** "So tonight, I will cherish the last bit of peaceful sleep I will ever receive and figure out how I'm going to say goodbye to you tomorrow."**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Bankotsu tightened his grip on her hand as they walked, feeling her return the pressure and look up at him. He looked down at her and brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it and stopping at the edge of the forest.

**"So…so I guess it's time we say our goodbyes, our real goodbyes."** Araiya said and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, feeling her body press against his.

**"We all know I can't kiss you down there."** he said as he backed her up against a tree and kissed her firmly. She slid her arms around his neck and held him to her, refusing to let go of him, **"You know I don't want to say goodbye."**

**"I know."** she murmured against his lips before they claimed hers yet again, this time in a softer kiss that she was quick to deepen. He wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she flattened her back against the base of the tree, **"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What…what am I supposed to do without you?"** she asked him as she felt the tears threatening to break free again, but she did her best to blink them back.

**"Don't cry, Araiya…"** he whispered, setting her down and wiping the tear that escaped.

**"I can't help it…I'm sorry I just…I don't want to lose you…"** she struggled to say while struggling to fight back her tears, feeling more roll down her cheek as she looked away. Bankotsu pulled her close, resting his chin on top of her head as she broke down and sobbed into his chest. She clung to him. And she cried. Bankotsu stood there and held her as she cried, feeling his eyes stinging as well but he had to do this. Had to return her so she'd be safe.

**"Araiya you'll never lose me. You will always be a huge impact on my life, you will always be in my heart and my thoughts no matter where I go. Until I met you, I didn't even know I had the capability to love another human being the way I do you."**

**"Bankotsu please…just take me with you…"** she begged and he felt his heart ripping from his chest as she pleaded with him, "You know I can fight, you've seen me fight."

**"Araiya I can't risk your life. This isn't about the money anymore, Araiya. I can't risk your life. I can't risk your well being.**" he said softly as he held her to him, kissing her forehead and feeling her body trembling against his,** "This is where we say our true goodbyes."**

**"Goodbye, Bankotsu."** she whispered painfully as she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

**"Goodbye, My Araiya. I love you."**

**"I love you too, Kotsu-kun."** she murmured and saw the small smile that passed over his lips.

**"Everything will be okay with time."** he said as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

**"You're making this seem so easy."** she murmured and he placed his forehead against hers.

**"It's not easy, Araiya. Nor is it any less painful for me than it is you."** he said and kissed her, feeling her lips mold around his as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

**"I guess we can't drag this out any longer."** she said softly and he nodded, kissing her lightly one more time,** "I love you."**

**"As I love you.**" he said before he let her go and stepped back, Araiya mounting Kenta's back and holding onto the reigns as they made their way towards the village. This time she was able to hold the tears in as the village neared, seeing the usual day to day hustle as they drew closer. Just then she spotted a group of six standing in the center of the village talking to Hayato's father, Araiya knowing who they were.

**"Your brothers."** she said and saw Bankotsu nod before noticing a forced smile on his face.

**"Jakotsu! Brothers!"** he called, throwing his hand up in a wave. The group turned sharply and the one she figured was Jakotsu cried out in surprise and ran forwards, hurrying up to their young leader.

**"Big brother you've returned!**" he shouted as he embraced him, the rest of the group hurrying towards the two.

**"Araiya! You're back! And you're safe!"** a high voice shouted just before her best friend came running out of the crowd and up to the horse that Araiya was climbing off of.

**"Yes, I'm…home."** she answered before the girl embraced her, **"I missed you, Kimiko."** she said as she held her best friend to her, glancing over at Bankotsu who was watching her hold her friend. She would rather be holding Bankotsu, and he knew that.

**"Araiya, my dear, you've been returned to me."** Hayato said as he approached the two girls with a sly smile on his face.

**"Yes, My Lord. I've been returned safely thanks to Bankotsu here. He took very good care of me on our travel back."** Araiya answered and saw the smile pull at Bankotsu's mouth.

**"Bankotsu, I thank you very much for watching over my dear Araiya here. The rest of The Band of Seven, I thank you as well on our victory over the land we were fighting for. Both payments for both missions will be brought out here for you to take with you on your travels back. Araiya? Say your goodbyes my dear. Then we'll get you inside and we'll sit down to eat."**

**"Bankotsu, thank you so much for protecting me."** she said softly as she faced him, looking up into the blue eyes she would see for the last time, **"Thank you for being so kind, for being such a gentlemen, and I hope to see you again if you and your brothers happen to pass through. I wish you well on your journey now, and that you and your brothers will be safe."**

**"Thank you, Lady Araiya. I wish you happiness in your marriage with Lord Hayato, and I am honored to have been the one to bring you home. May your future be as bright and beautiful as you are."** he said, seeing Hayato raise an eyebrow. He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, **"Farewell, Princess.**" he said with a smile and saw the blush on her cheeks.

**"Farewell."** she replied and smiled as well, **_"Farewell, My Prince." _**

**"Very well. You all have a safe journey, and I thank you for her safe return."** Hayato said as he placed a hand on her back and turned her away from the group. She looked over her shoulder at the group, catching Bankotsu's gaze one last time as he mouthed the three words that made her heart skip a beat and her cheeks pool with blood.

_**"I love you too."**_ she mouthed back before turning around and disappearing into Hayato's palace with him by her side.

**"My dear, it hasn't been the same without you here. I've missed you so,**" Hayato said as he sat down with her to eat, "It's been so lonely here."

**"I agree. I've missed you, My dear."** she lied as she looked up at him from her steaming hot tea,** "After dinner I'm going to get settled back in. I want to walk around the palace, I've missed it so and almost forgot what it looked like with how long I've been gone."**

**"Take all the time you need, My Love."**

**"Thank you."**

* * *

**"He's gone…"** Araiya murmured as she fell to her knees, her hands clamped over her mouth to keep from either screaming, or vomiting, **_"Bankotsu's really gone. This isn't some sick dream…my Bankotsu…you're gone." _** Tears flowed down her cheeks as she knelt in the middle of the guest room. She hadn't even made it all the way through the palace till reality smacked her across the face and sent her hiding from servants so she could cry. She felt so weak, so hurt as she thought about their entire adventure together. Her mind raced through every memory, from the first fight to the last kiss they shared. And the night he made love to her after the festival, how passionate he had been, how careful and tender he was with her. It was all over now and every last bit of that was in the past. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed into her hand, biting her thumb to keep from screaming out for him.

**"Araiya, my dear, why are you in here? Are you okay?"** Hayato asked from the doorway. She immediately perked up, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

**"O-of course. I've just missed being home so much that it overwhelmed me."** she answered as she stood with help from Hayato.

**"I…I smell him all over you."** Hayato said with disgust as she raised an eyebrow, pulling her hand back from his.

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"That mercenary's scent…it's all over you…did you lie with him, Araiya?"**

**"Of course not! I would never do that to you."** she answered, hoping he'd believe her, hoping with everything she had that he would fall for it.

**"That smell is all over you…I don't like it. Go bathe. Get his scent off of you. You are mine and no one else's."**

**"Yes, my lord."** she answered with a defeated sigh as he stormed out,_** "You aren't Hayato."**_ she thought as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, _**"No human can weed out a scent so easily."**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**"Something doesn't seem right with him."** Renkotsu said as they watched Bankotsu walk ahead of the group, Banryu propped on his shoulder as he stared at the path ahead.

**"He seemed fine when he brought the girl back, but as soon as we left he just sort of…fell into a slump.**" Jakotsu said as he watched their leader walk by himself, not paying any attention to his group behind him.

**"Jakotsu, he's closest to you, try to go figure out what happened."**

**"Not right now. I know him. Give him time to think over whatever it is that is bothering him. I'll talk to him tomorrow, then he shouldn't be snappy."** Jakotsu said and watched Bankotsu look up at the night sky.

**"We should make camp soon."** Bankotsu announced, the others stopping and agreeing with him.

**"We can pull off here and see if there's a spot in the forest, then get started up again in the morning.**" Suikotsu said as Bankotsu shrugged.

**"I don't really care, let's just get settled."** Bankotsu replied and walked off the trail and the others were quick to follow. He was quiet the rest of the night, giving little information on his travels with Araiya and the missions they had completed to earn extra money. Each time someone brought something up about Araiya he would grow quiet before quickly changing the subject. Jakotsu tried everything he could think of to get him to smile, to joke, to laugh. But every attempt was answered with silence and a stern look from their leader. Soon he sighed in defeat and settled down by the fire as Renkotsu and Suikotsu cooked the meat they had bought in a passing village. But before the food was even ready Bankotsu had already retired to his blanket, settling down on top of it before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

**"I'm starting to worry about him. You don't think he misses the girl, do you?"** Renkotsu asked as Jakotsu looked at him with disgust written all over his face.

**"Big brother would _never _fall for someone as low in status as her, especially since he said after we left she annoyed him and drove him crazy the whole time."** Jakotsu snapped and Suikotsu cleared his throat.

**"Are you sure?"**

**"He's just tired. He'll be better tomorrow after he wakes up and eats breakfast."** Jakotsu answered as he crossed his arms and looked away from Renkotsu and Suikotsu, **_"Did you really? Did you really fall for her, Bankotsu?" _**he thought as he glanced over at the sleeping mercenary who was tossing and turning in his restless slumber. He watched his leader, seeing the pained look on his face in the fire light before he rolled over and had his back facing them.

**"Just talk to him in the morning. Figure out what's going on."** Renkotsu said and Jakotsu nodded as he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

**"I will, I promise."** he answered and took a roasted fish from the fire pit.

* * *

**"Good morning, Araiya!"** A voice called out, the young girl stopping to turn and find the owner of the voice.

**"Good morning, Kimiko."** she said to her best friend whom she knew since early childhood as the girl ran up to her.

**"You can't believe how much I missed you. It still feels like a dream that you are here."** Kimiko said as she fell into step with Araiya who looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind them.

**"Kimiko I want to run again."** Araiya whispered as Kimiko pulled her to the side.

**"You can't you have to marry Lord Hayato."**

**"Kimiko you were the one who encouraged me to run! You even paid your father's friend from a neighboring village to 'kidnap' me and help me get out of here! Why all of a sudden are you encouraging me to stay?"** Araiya hissed as Kimiko's face took on a look of surprise.

**"I did…?"** she asked and Araiya stepped back slightly.

**"Yes…you did. I don't know what's wrong with you, but something isn't right."**

**"I'm fine, Araiya. I'm just glad you're home. We haven't spent time apart since we became friends when I started working with your mother."**

**"We have been friends since we could walk…"** Araiya said as she raised a concerned eyebrow, Kimiko laughing and waving her hand.

**"I don't know what's wrong with me today. My memory just isn't functioning well."** she said and dismissed herself from the shadows between the two buildings, walking out onto the main pathway, **"It's been very busy here since you've left, with the battle Lord Hayato was leading and your disappearance. You've got to give us slack, I haven't slept well since you left. I've been worried about you."**

**"Something just doesn't feel right in this village and I don't like it one bit."** Araiya said as she followed Kimiko out into the late morning sun.

**"You're over thinking things, Araiya. Calm down. Everyone here is supporting your marriage to Lord Hayato. Everyone can't wait to see you happy again. Ever since Takuma died you've been in a depressing daze."**

**"Kimiko, I don't want to be here."** Araiya murmured as Kimiko walked up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes **_"Her hands…they're so cold…I can feel them through my kimono…" _**

**"We've all missed you. Me, your parents, Lord Hayato."**

**"There's my beautiful bride to be."** Hayato's voice said from behind Araiya who turned around in surprise.

**"Lord Hayato, good morning."** Kimiko said before bowing to him.

**"G-good morning, My Lord."** Hayato smiled down at her, but not a smile that eased her nerves. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and a shiver run down her spine. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew something was wrong. Ever since she had traveled with Bankotsu, her sense for pointing out danger had sharpened and she knew something in the village was off. And that something very dangerous was lurking around. But what it was, was unknown.

**"Araiya, Love, why don't you and I take a walk through the village. We need to discuss our marriage."** Hayato said as he held out his arm for her, flashing a toothy grin at her as he ran his fingers through his long dark brown hair. His cold brown eyes bore into hers, seeing hers narrow slightly.

**"Very well."** she answered after much hesitation, looping her arm through his although keeping her distance from him as much as possible.

**"Araiya, dear, you don't seem to be happy. What's troubling you?"** he asked as they walked through the middle of the village, Araiya keeping her gaze away from those who saw them. Though everyone was happy for her, she was disgusted. She didn't want Hayato, or any other man in her village. Her heart belonged elsewhere. It belonged to Bankotsu, the mercenary that had left her behind for her own protection. A false protection unknown to the both of them. But she knew now, knew that something was wrong. She could feel it hovering in the air like a demonic aura, surrounding the village in it's evil haze.

* * *

**"Where is Bankotsu?"** Suikotsu asked as he looked around, noticing that their leader had vanished.

**"Not again."** Jakotsu sighed and looked around at their group, **"Bankotsu!"** he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth, **"Bankotsu where are you?"**

**"Shut up, already. I went to clear my head."** Bankotsu mumbled as he stepped out of the forest's edge, wiping blood off of his knuckles.

**"What did you kill?"** Jakotsu asked before he pulled splinters out of his skin.

**"A tree."** he said as he walked past, **"Let's go. We'll be coming up on a village soon."**

**"Big brother, what is wrong?"** Renkotsu asked as he stopped in his tracks, seeing Bankotsu's shoulders tense before he waved it off and kept walking.

**"I'm fine. Just keep walking, alright?"**

**"Go. Figure something out."** Suikotsu said as he nudged Jakotsu forward, Ginkotsu nodding in agreement as he pulled himself along. Jakotsu hurried forward and fell into step with Bankotsu who paid him no attention.

**"B-big brother…please…what's wrong?"** Jakotsu asked softly, Bankotsu pressing his lips together in a fine line.

**"Don't worry about it Jakotsu. Even if I was to tell you, it still wouldn't change the situation."**

**"You did, didn't you?"**

**"I don't know what you're talking about Jakotsu."**

**"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Bankotsu! You love her, don't you. That girl you brought back to that village. You fell in love with her!"**

**"Jakotsu!"** Bankotsu snapped as he thrust his Banryu point down into the ground, the rest of the Band of Seven stopping short and looking at the two in shock, **"I am in NO mood to discuss this right now, do you understand?"**

**"Big brother Bankotsu…I'm…"**

**"I don't want an apology. I want to keep walking so we can get to the village, do you understand?"**

**"Yes, Bankotsu."**

**"Thank you. Let's continue."** he said calmly and pulled Banryu out of the ground, throwing it back over his shoulder before continuing down the path.

**"Well, that didn't work as well as we expected."** Renkotsu said with a sigh as Jakotsu gave him a cold glare.

**"Shut up and keep walking."** Jakotsu muttered and followed behind Bankotsu.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Bankotsu stood at the edge of the forest, looking down at the village from atop the hill where the forest began and sighed as he set Banryu down. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the people move about in the rather large village, but something about that day didn't feel right. No matter how many times he tried to shake the feeling off or tried to tell himself it was just his nerves, the same feeling that something was wrong was eating away at him. The first time Araiya had crossed his mind that day the hair on the back of his neck stood up and a shiver ran down his spine.

**"What is going on?"** he muttered to himself as he closed his eyes but the haunting vision from his dream the previous night replaced his thoughts and his eyes snapped back open, **"Stop it."** he seethed as he pushed the vision from his mind, his stomach twisting into knots and nausea sweeping over him.

**"There you are. Is that the village you were talking about?"** Jakotsu asked from behind as he walked up next to their leader who nodded in response, **"Seems pretty busy. Why this place of all villages?"**

**"Just…drawn to it I guess."** Bankotsu answered as he sat down on a fallen log, his gaze fixed on the village, "Jakotsu?"

**"Yes, big brother?"**

**"I…I don't know."**

**"You're talking about the girl, right? Araiya?"** he asked as he sat down next to the teenager and followed his gaze to the village, **"It's okay to hurt. We all know you miss her, and that you're worried about her. You aren't as good at hiding your emotions like you used to be. Love does that to you."**

**"Love?"** Bankotsu questioned as he looked over at his older companion.

**"You can't hide it, Bankotsu. You love her."** Jakotsu said and smiled, seeing a spark in those crystalline blue eyes and a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. But as quickly as that spark appeared, it disappeared and he looked down at the ground.

**"If I could go back there, if I could just make sure she was okay, I would in a heartbeat. Just to see her again."**

**"So do it."**

**"Jakotsu, I can't. If her betrothed found out what happened between the two of us, he would make her life a living hell."**

**"So go back and steal her away."**

**"I can't risk her life traveling with us."**

**"Bankotsu, at only eighteen years old, the youngest member of our army, you are the most feared mercenary in all of Japan. You are brave, you are highly skilled, courageous and my best friend. This is why you are our leader. But when it comes to the woman you love, you are a dimwit."**

**"You're so nice."** Bankotsu said and heard Jakotsu chuckle softly.

**"I call it like I see it."** he said as he stood and looked down, **"Let's go get something to eat."**

**"Very well."** Bankotsu answered as he stood and whistled loudly, the rest of the seven man army making their way to the forest's edge. As they walked Bankotsu kept to himself, his mind going back to his journey with Araiya like it did everyday. He remembered the day he found her, how he had stolen her away from the village as she screamed and kicked, calling him every name under the sun that she could think of. How feisty she was at first, especially when she finally agreed to help him on missions. At first he hated her, thought her annoying and wanted nothing more than to take her back to her village where she belonged as quickly as humanly possible. But then that hatred began to subside and he started to enjoy her company.

**"_Do you not believe in love?" _** Her voice filled his mind and he felt his heart beginning to ache as he remembered the night she had asked him that. The night Ryuu had stolen her away from him right in front of him.

**"_Love is a hassle." _**he remembered telling her one evening as they lay looking at the stars, watching the smoke from the fire pit disappear into the night sky. What he wouldn't give to go back in time to that night, to every night they had spent lying next to each other, to every night they lie awake talking until one of them drifted off to sleep first. A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his memories and a familiar face smiled up at him.

**"I didn't think I'd see you so soon. You just left here with the lady a couple days ago."**

**"Hey, Lady Keiko."** Bankotsu said quietly as he managed a smile at the old Inn owner, **"I believe you remember my brothers, the rest of The Band of Seven?"**

**"Of course I do. Don't worry we have plenty Sake this time for you and your brothers at the inn if you are interested in staying. We can reduce the price of rooms for you if need be."**

**"You don't have to do that, we have enough money for a night's stay."** Bankotsu answered quietly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

**"Bankotsu, it's hard what you are going through. You had to leave behind someone we watched you fall in love with for reasons you felt were right. It's hard letting go of someone special."**

**"Just…don't put us in the room Araiya and I shared, okay?"** he murmured softly and she nodded, placing a hand on his arm and leading him inside.

**"I wouldn't do that to you, dear boy."** Keiko said as she patted his arm, leading him towards the Inn as the rest of the group followed.

* * *

**"You look beautiful tonight, My Love."** His fingers traced along her delicate jaw line as his dark brown gaze washed over her, a smile passing over his lips. A light blush dusted over her cheeks as her gaze left his and moved to the ground.

**"Thank you. Lord Hayato."** she answered quietly as she tugged at the sleeve of her kimono. He lifted her chin up and bent his head down, his lips brushing against hers. She wanted to turn away, wanted to push him away and wipe her mouth off. Yet she remained still, not turning her head nor returning the kiss.

**"What's wrong, Love? You used to return my kisses before. Why is it you hesitate now? Ever since you came back you've been a different person."**

**"You as well."** she said and took a step back when she saw his face harden, his lips pursing together in a fine line as his eyes…seemed to grow black?

**"I don't know what you are talking about, Araiya."**

**"You just seem different is all I'm saying."** she answered as she took another timid step back, seeing his muscles tense.

**"You're out of your mind. I don't know what's gotten into that beautiful head of yours but it needs to be gotten rid of. I think you are just nervous about being wed which, we haven't set a date for yet."**

**"W-why are you in such a rush? We don't have to be mar-."**

**"On your birthday, we shall be married."**

**"My birthday is in just a few days."**

**"Exactly. A date to be remembered by. The day of your birth and our union."**

**"Hayato why are you so rushed?"**

**"Enough, woman! I'm tired of listening to you. We're getting married on the night of your birthday, end of discussion. We've set a date, early enough to make it official, but that gives us time to get everything worked out. Think of it as my birthday gift to you."**

**"No! I don't want to marry you! You're not Hayato! I know you're not! Who are you!"** she shouted as she looked up at him, seeing his eyes narrow as he clenched his fists. He reached forward, tangling his fingers in her hair and jerking her forward. She fell to her knees with a loud scream and reached up to clamp her hands around his wrists. But the harder she tried to get away the harder he pulled until she gave up, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

**"You and I will be wed, and there is nothing you can do to stop that, you understand?"** he asked with a grin, **"For when we are wed then you will be forever bound to me."**

**"What are you talking about?"** she asked as he knelt down next to her level, a smile moving over his lips and he bared his teeth. Her eyes grew wide when she saw fangs in the place of his normal teeth, a pointed tongue running over his bottom lip.

**"You're not Hayato…"** she said just as his face began to slowly change, soon his body changing to a much larger, muscular form,** "Nobuyuki…"**

**"I see you remember me. How beautiful you are when you are terrified."** he said with a grin as he ran a finger along the underside of his chin, leaning forward and cupping her face in his large hand. His long raven hair framed his chiseled face, dark black eyes peering down into hers.

**"I thought you were dead."** she murmured as a dark shadow came up behind him, **"Father! Nobuyuki is still alive!"** she cried out when his face came into view, **"Father? Why are you not worried?"**

**"Why should I be, Araiya?"** he asked with a smirk before he too began to change shape, turning into and older gentlemen with long gray hair kept back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and bright crimson eyes that shone with pure evil.

**"Ah, Katsuo, nice of you to join us."** Nobuyuki said as he looked over his shoulder at the older demon who approached the two, kneeling down in front of the girl.

**"You are beautiful just like Nobuyuki said."** the man known as Katsuo said with a smile as he pushed Araiya's arms behind her back, his eyes turning a bright red and her wrists beginning to burn.

**"What's going on!"** she shrieked as she tried to pull her arms out from behind her back, but her wrists acted as if they were bound together,** "Where's my father? Where's Hayato?"** she demanded as more tears descended her cheeks.

**"Would you like to see?"** Katsuo asked and Nobuyuki stood, jerking her to her feet.

**"Come along, my bride to be."** Nobuyuki said as he placed a hand around the back of her neck, making her take the lead.

**"Help me!"** she screamed as they walked the village but Nobuyuki and Katsuo only laughed at her failed attempts to call for help, **"Where is everyone?"** she asked as Nobuyuki pushed her forward, the girl tripping over a rock before regaining composure and walking into the forest. They continued on until a strong smell overwhelmed her and she stopped in her tracks, coughing and gagging as her stomach began to twist in knots and the bile rose in her throat.

**"Problem, dear Araiya?"**

**"Wh-what is that horrid smell?"** she wheezed as he pushed her forward, the smell only growing stronger.

**"Araiya, say hello to your village."** Nobuyuki said as he pushed her forward, the girl stumbling forward and falling onto her knees.

_**"No!"**_ she gasped as she looked at the swampy pit, feeling her face drain of all color as Nobuyuki crouched down next to her, smiling.

**"Let's see, that one is Kimiko, she went down with a fight I tell you. That girl can scream loud and has quite a punch."** he said as he pointed to a partially decomposed body lying in the shallow water with a massive heap of other bodies. She couldn't tell where one corpse ended and the other started. Other corpses were scattered across the swampy pit, the smell of stagnant water and rotting flesh, **"There's your father! And your mother, well I think she may be at the bottom of the heap. And, oh yes, there's the seamstress, and, ah there he is! Hayato is right over there! That big pile of bodies in the back is his father and his small army."**

**"Why…why did you…why?"** she asked as she closed her eyes and looked away, the stench choking her and causing her to gag.

**"I can't have anything getting in the way of our wedding, my Dear Araiya."** he said as he patted the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair as she tried to pull her wrists free from behind her back.

**"I just saw them all earlier today…they're decomposing too quickly!"** she cried out, **"This can't be real!"**

**"Oh, this is real, Love. Everyone you saw was an illusion created by Katsuo, a master illusionist. Just like the ties binding your wrists. Only an illusion. But they seem so real that you can actually feel them, can't you? Just like your dear parents and your sweet best friend. Now come along, dear, we have a lot to do before our wedding."**

**"Why do you want to marry me?"** she asked as he pulled her to her feet and pulled her over his shoulder.

**"Nobuyuki has been quite taken with you since the first time he ever saw you and wanted to make you his life long partner. You don't have to get married for this to happen, but he insisted on a full ceremony up until the blood binding of you two."**

**"Blood binding?"** she asked they made it into the village, Nobuyuki taking her inside his home and setting her down on a floor mat.

**"You and I are going to be bound by blood when we complete our union. You will forever be linked with me, you will become and immortal. As long as I live, so shall you. When I die, you die. And you will bear my demonic spawn."**

**"They'll only be half demons."** she said, trying to rid him of the thought of claiming her.

**"It won't matter if you have immortal blood in your veins."** Nobuyuki said with a smile as he leaned back against the wall, pulling her against him. She tried to situate herself with her arms still bound behind her as he kept his strong arm around her, keeping her body to his.

**"Nobuyuki…can I at least keep my arms in front of me for the night? I can't feel them anymore."**

**"Why would I do that?"**

**"Pl-please, Lord Nobuyuki?"** she asked him softly and he sighed before nodding, having Katsuo remove his spell from her wrists.

**"If you try to make a run for it, I will kill you, understand?"** Nobuyuki said with a grin and Araiya nodded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes again.

**"Don't cry, it doesn't suit you. That mercenary won't be able to save you from me. Don't look at me like that. I can smell the lie. You slept with the mercenary, I can still smell him all over you. But don't you worry, you'll be mine as soon as we are bound. I would do it now but I can't risk you getting pregnant before immortal blood courses through your body."**

**"Why do we have to wait till my birthday?"** she asked him softly and Katsuo smirked.

**"It is said that the ceremony must be completed under a full moon, where the energy will keep the potion used to bind you two will be at it's strongest."** Katsuo said and chuckled when he saw the fear in her eyes, **"Don't worry, you'll be fine."**

**"Get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."** Nobuyuki said with a yawn.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

**"Let her go!"** Bankotsu's voiced broke the silence of the room and causing the other six to be pulled from their sleep quickly.

**"Bankotsu?**" Jakotsu murmured as she saw him tossing back and forth on his sleeping mat, seeing the beads of sweat on his forehead when he lit a candle.

**"What's going on?"** Renkotsu asked as Jakotsu hurried and knelt down next to their leader who's bare chest was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his eyes clenched tight as his hands gripped the blanket tightly.

**"Bankotsu? Bankotsu, come on, wake up!"** Jakotsu called out before the teenager let out a loud cry and sucked in what sounded like a pained breath. Renkotsu looked towards the door as hurried footsteps sounded in the hallway before their door slid open.

**"What's going on in here?"** Keiko asked as she rushed in and over to Jakotsu who was having a hard time rousing the restless Bankotsu.

**"Araiya!"** Bankotsu shouted as Keiko grabbed the pitcher of water next to the wash basin and hurried over to the two.

**"Bankotsu, wake up!"** Jakotsu shouted as he shook his broad shoulders, Keiko pouring the cold water on his face. His eyes shot open and he sat up with a loud gasp, feeling his heart pounding out of his chest.

**"What the hell!"** he shouted as he stood, moving from the soaked bed mat and swiping the water off of his bare upper body with the dry end of his blanket, **"Dammit my blanket is soaked."**

**"Go. Now."** Jakotsu said as he stood and locked gazes with the mercenary.

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"We are going back! You obviously need to make sure she is okay! These dreams you are having, these nightmares! It's not for nothing! You've been having these bad feelings since we left, these nightmares have plagued you every time you close your eyes to sleep! We're going back! And we're leaving now!"**

**"I'm fine, Jakotsu!"**

**"No! And you know damn well something is wrong!"** Bankotsu bit his lip, looking away and grabbing his top to put on. Those nightmares, blood staining her wedding kimono as it flowed freely from a deep cut in her arm, Hayato standing next to her, smiling, laughing. Her pained face and the tears flowing down her cheeks as she cried out for help, finally screaming Bankotsu's name as the blood stain began to grow on the kimono sleeve and pool on the ground under her.

**"Get your armor on and get outside."** Bankotsu said as he put his arm guards on as well as his chest plate, **"Something's wrong. I know something is wrong."**

**"What's the plan, Bankotsu?"** Renkotsu asked they were scrambling to get ready.

**"Keiko, keep this room available for us. We'll need it when we get back. We get to the village as quick as we can, understand? We're going to move fast. Short rest breaks, including meals. It's going to be an overnight trip so make sure as soon as we lay down to sleep you fall asleep, we won't be asleep long. The quicker we get there, the sooner we save her. As soon as we get there, we scout the area for any defense, such as Hayato's father's army. We take them out and head for the heart of the village. Try to avoid innocent people, after all it is her home village and those people are her friends and family. Jakotsu, you and I will go for Hayato's home, there we will get Araiya and get out of there, you understand? The rest of you will be watching our backs. This is a get in and get out mission. We get her and we leave. Renkotsu I want you to create a smokescreen on our way out of the village to disguise which path we took out. Try to give Jakotsu and me a head start with Araiya in case anyone follows so I can hide her and help you without them knowing."**

**"Understood.**" Renkotsu agreed as the others finished getting ready.

**"Are you guys ready?"** Bankotsu asked and everyone nodded, **"Let's head out, men!"**

**"Good luck, all of you. And I better see each and every one of you back here in one piece with Araiya."** Keiko said with a smile, Bankotsu smiling back at her.

**"Don't worry, I'll have her with me."** Bankotsu said with a grin as he grabbed a hold of Banryu, lifting the large blade up and propping it onto his shoulder.

* * *

**"Lady Araiya, how are you today?"** the woman asked as she knelt in front of the girl, a smile across her flawless face. Araiya looked up from where she knelt, hands bound behind her back with a rough rope that cut into her wrists, her ankles bound as well so she wouldn't run.

**"Go away…"** she murmured as she looked down at the ground, her hair falling in front of her face and the tips resting on the floor.

**"Now Miss Araiya, I've got to make sure that you are doing well so you'll be ready for the wedding tomorrow night with Hayato."**

**"No…this isn't real…none of this is real!"**

**"Araiya, love, are you okay?"** Nobuyuki asked as he walked into the room, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her face in his hands. Except he didn't look like Nobuyuki. He looked just like Hayato.

**"You're not Hayato! You're not him! Get away from me! Everyone is dead! Everyone!"** she screamed as tears rolled down her face, her voice growing hoarse from yelling.

**"Lady Araiya you need to calm down."** the maid said as she reached forward.

**"No! Don't touch me! You're not real! You are an illusion by Katsuo! Go away!"**

**"Love you're starting to sound like a crazy person."** Nobuyuki said as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, wiping the tears off of her face. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't free herself from her binds.

**"You jerk! Let me go! Stop doing this to me! I hate you!"**

**"Lord Hayato, I think it's just nerves. She should be ready to go by tomorrow night, trust me."** the maid said with a smile just as her 'father' walked into the room and approached the trio.

**"By all the screaming going on in here I'd say you were torturing the poor girl."** he said with a grin as he crossed his arms, looking down at the bound girl, **"We'll need to fix that."**

**"What are you…no! Go away! Stop it, don't touch me!"** she screamed as she tried to jerk away, but Nobuyuki caught firm hold of her hair and held her in place as Katsuo tied a cloth around her mouth, making sure to knot it tight. Tears stung in the corner of her eyes as the cloth felt like it was cutting into the skin at the corner of her mouth. It was a rough material, scratching the skin and rubbing against her tongue roughly.

**"Alright, shall we continue with wedding plans? The seamstress has her kimono ready, and Kimiko should be by later to enjoy lunch with you two."**

**"Very good, Ai."** Nobuyuki said with a grin as he pat her on the head and sent her on her way, **"Araiya, love, we'll be so happy together, don't worry."**

And with a grin he had turned on his heel and began walking out of the room with Katsuo, sliding the door to her 'prison' closed. She was alone, no one was real. No one. Yet they all touched her, felt like solid human beings? Sure Kimiko's hands were cold when she touched her but she could hear her heartbeat when she hugged her. But there was one thing she knew that proved they were illusions. When the seamstress had been working on her kimono, she had pricked herself, and a deep prick at that. Yet, the wound never bled. The skin didn't even turn red. It looked just like a small hole in the tip of her finger that had soon disappeared in just moments. Illusions couldn't bleed. And that's how she knew she wasn't going insane, or at least completely.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update you guys, but thank you for your never ending support with reading, reviewing, and all the emails I've been receiving! I was asked by a few readers if I had an account on Tumblr, and well, yes I do! If any of you are interested, my Tumblr information along with Facebook information are on my profile so if you wish to follow/add me, feel free to do so! Once again, thank you all so much! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I'm so so so sorry for taking forever to post, you guys! We just got moved into a new house and I haven't had time to write with packing, work, and moving. But now we're all moved in and I should be able to post a lot faster now. Thank you to my readers who are still keeping up with me, and always, I love all of my readers!_**

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**"Hurry it up, men!"** Bankotsu shouted over his shoulder as he looked up at the setting sun, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly.

**"Bankotsu, we won't have any energy by the time we make it there!"** Renkotsu shouted over the grinding of machinery and the scraping of Ginkotsu's metal along the ground.

**"Suck it up, we're almost there!"** Bankotsu replied as he began down a new pathway, seeing familiar land markings. They were so close but they were losing daylight quickly. The colors of the sunset were beginning to fade to the darkness of night but luckily the pale light of the full moon lit the pathway. Yet by the sight of the full moon, Bankotsu's stomach began to twist into knots. Something wasn't right. He knew it. And the closer he got to the village the more his heart began to pound and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

* * *

**"It's almost time, my dear. Look how beautiful you are."** Nobuyuki said as he walked into the room, seeing her kneeling on the floor with her head bowed. He knelt down in front of her and tilted her head up, looking into her dull half lidded eyes as she almost fell into his arms. She was weak, almost lifeless. She had barely eaten since she had returned and barely slept.

**"Soon you'll be joining your fellow villagers in the swamp if you aren't careful and take care of yourself."** Katsuo said as he walked into the room and towards the two, **"It's time to get ready. The potion is almost done which means we should begin the ceremony soon. Kimiko, Ai, please have her ready and outside beneath the full moon."** Right in front of her eyes the two girls materialized and she felt the tears threatening to break free as she watched them approach her. She shook her head weakly as the tears fell down her face, biting on the rope that had cut into the skin at the corners of her mouth.

**"Come along. Lady Araiya."** Ai said as she and Kimiko took an arm and helped her to stand, leading her down the hallway and into the dressing room.

**"She's breaking, My Lord."** Katsuo said with a grin as he placed his arms behind his back and moved to stand next to Nobuyuki, **"She'll be completely broken, and be yours by the time the ceremony comes to it's end tonight. You'll have a beautiful bride as well as a very obedient one."**

**"I don't care about her obedience. I care that I've finally gotten the woman I've had my eye on for a year. She will be mine. And tonight I will make sure of that when I bind her soul to mine with her own blood."**

**"Lord Nobuyuki, it is time."** Ai said as she entered the room, Kimiko peeking around the corner as she kept Araiya hidden in the room.

**"Very well. Bring her out and we shall start out ceremony beneath the full moon."**

* * *

**"The moon is huge."** Jakotsu said as he caught a glimpse of it through the trees as they hurried along the path.

**"Something's not right. I can feel it."** Renkotsu said and looked over at Bankotsu who began to speed up, **"We must be there. He wouldn't be wasting energy for no reason."**

**"Quiet down men, we don't want them to hear us coming."** Bankotsu ordered and began to slow down, stopping momentarily to catch his breath before wiping the sweat from his brow. He gripped the handle of Banryu tightly and approached the edge of the forest, straying from the path and quietly stepping through the brush.

**"What's the plan from here, Big Brother?"** Jakotsu whispered quietly.

**"I don't see anyone. At all, it's like the village is deserted. Where is everyone? It was full when I brought her back."**

**"Maybe they're all asleep."** Jakotsu answered and he shook his head.

**"No. Something isn't right."** he replied just as the wind carried the smell of rotting flesh. Bankotsu suppressed a gag as he felt his stomach churn and the bile rise in his throat.

**"Oh gross, where is that coming from?"** Renkotsu asked from behind his hands as he tried to block the horrible stench.

**"That way."** Jakotsu answered as he pointed towards the north end of the village where the wind was blowing from, **"I know that smell. It's rotting corpses. Bankotsu? Wait where are you going?"** he hissed as the leader started towards the origin of the smell. They were quick to follow and slid to a halt when they saw the swamp. Piles of bodies littered the shallow water as the stomach churning sight kept them frozen in place.

**"The…entire village…I recognize these faces…"** Bankotsu murmured as he looked at every body he could see. Most of the faces were unrecognizable but they hadn't been dead for very long. He knew enough faces to tell who they were.

**"Bankotsu, come on. We have to find her."** Jakotsu said as he tried to pull him away from the gruesome scene.

**"Follow me."** Bankotsu answered and walked towards the village, motioning to Renkotsu and Ginkotsu to stop at the tree line,** "Ginkotsu stays here, he'll make too much noise with his machinery if he gets any closer. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, come along. Ginkotsu when I signal you to, you get in here, alright? Wait here for my command."** Ginkotsu nodded as Renkotsu dismounted him and followed Bankotsu quietly into the edge of the village.

**"Araiya, my dear, look how beautiful the weather is tonight. The sky is so clear and the moon is so full and bright. A perfect night for us to wed, isn't it?"** Bankotsu narrowed his eyes, sinking into the shadows of the buildings as he heard footsteps in the dirt. Three shadows passed by, the last and shortest one being the most familiar. Bankotsu peeked cautiously around the corner and felt his heart stop as he took in the scene before him. She was there, dressed in the whitest kimono he had ever seen. It lay off of her shoulders, exposing the soft tanned skin of her chest, back and shoulders. It pooled around her feet, shimmering in the pale moonlight. Her long raven locks were pulled up high, tendrils hanging down to frame her face. Her face…A face that Bankotsu couldn't believe he had missed so terribly.

**"So that must be Nobuyuki."** Jakotsu murmured softly as Araiya looked up at the man who's arm was around her. But the rope tied around her mouth was revealed when her face was fully exposed to the group.

**"What did he do to her…"** Bankotsu seethed as his grip on his Banryu tightened, **"Now."**

**"Big brother, are you sure?"** Jakotsu asked as Nobuyuki reached up and removed the rope from her mouth.

**"Now!"** Bankotsu shouted as he leapt from the shadows, lunging for Nobuyuki and tackling him to the ground.

**"B-Bankotsu?"** Araiya asked in shock as she stood frozen in place, looking down at the two.

**"You! I thought you were long gone!"** Nobuyuki shouted as he struggled to push the mercenary off of him.

**"You thought wrong!"** Bankotsu shouted as he threw a punch, Nobuyuki catching his wrist and throwing him off.

**"Katsuo!"**

**"My Lord, I'm kind of tied up at the moment!"** Katsuo shouted as he was trying to keep his concentration on the rest of the Band of Seven.

**"Get Araiya out of here!"** Bankotsu shouted before Nobuyuki punched him hard in the stomach, feeling his breath being knocked out of him.

**"You should have taken your pay and left, boy."** Nobuyuki hissed as he gripped him around his neck, pressing against his windpipe as he held Bankotsu against the wall of a small home.

**"I couldn't…I couldn't leave Araiya behind."** he struggled to say as his airway began to be restricted.

**"I regret to inform you, but she is mine. And will remain mine after tonight, so there is nothing you can do about it."**

**"She is not yours!"** Bankotsu shouted as he brought his legs up, kicking Nobuyuki as hard as he could and freeing his throat, **"KATSUO!"**

**"Don't come any closer unless you want her to get killed."** Katsuo said as he pushed Araiya down to her knees and stood next to her with the tip of a sword pressed against her back, **"I will pierce her heart with one thrust."** The Band of Seven stood in their places as Katsuo smirked.

**"Katsuo, don't you hurt her!"** Nobuyuki ordered but the man seemed to ignore him.

**"Don't disobey your leader, Katsuo."** Jakotsu said softly as he pulled his sword, standing his ground only a few feet away from the illusionist.

**"And have you ever disobeyed your leader? Your big brother?"** he asked just before a group of dark figures began to enter the village.

**"What's going on?"** Renkotsu murmured as they looked around, seeing more begin to enter the village with a very unsteady and stumbling gait. They seemed to be dragging along like puppets.

**"What is this?"** Jakotsu demanded, **"What are these things?"**

**"My warriors."** Katsuo answered with a sly grin as he flicked his wrist and the figures came running towards them, weapons held high.

**"They're only illusions!"** Araiya screamed and Katsuo tangled his fingers in her hair, jerking her head back hard and hearing her scream in pain. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes as she grit her teeth and clenched her fists. The tip of the blade pressed into her back, a stinging sensation proving that he had broken skin.

**"If you don't stay quiet I will stab you."** he hissed as he pulled her closer, hearing her whimper in pain.

**"You wouldn't cross Lord Nobuyuki, would you? You know how much more powerful he is than you."**

**"What you say has no effect on me, girl."**

**"Then you are a fool."** she answered before her vision began to black from the outside in. Her body felt limp, almost faint as she tried to look down. The glistening of a bloody blade protruding from her chest made her eyes widen as she felt herself begin to grow pale. The blood soaking the front of her white kimono and the metallic scent emitting from it made her stomach turn.

**"I wouldn't cross Lord Nobuyuki, would I?"** Katsuo asked with a smile as he jerked the sword back and slid the blade out of chest and back. She fell forward to her hands, looking down as she watched the blood pool on the porch. Her long tresses fell over her shoulders and lay in the expanding puddle of blood as a dull throb began where the wound was.

**"Bankotsu…"** she murmured as a tear slid down her cheek and dropped into the blood that was glistening in the full moon light. The pain increased just as she heard a shout, looking up to see Bankotsu and Nobuyuki trying to see what was wrong with her. She moved back to her knees, exposing the large blood stain and open wound. Both the men cried out as she collapsed and fell into the blood, unmoving and not responding.


	22. Chapter 22

_****__**A/N: Alright guys, here's a new chapter! The story is almost over, so let me know what you think! Read and review, thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

**"Katsuo what have you done!"** Nobuyuki shouted and the man smiled, looking over at the band of seven.

**"There's still a way to save her, you have to do it before the full moon night is over."** Katsuo said as he turned to the basin where the silver like potion sat, glistening in the moonlight. Nobuyuki scrambled forward and heard Bankotsu trying to follow.

**"Katsuo stop them!"** Nobuyuki shouted and Katsuo grinned as he closed his eyes, bringing his hands together almost as if he was going to pray. Bankotsu slid to a halt as the ground began to rumble and the figures that were attacking his men began to fade.

**"What is this!"** Jakotsu shouted as the Earth began to crack and split, Bankotsu moving his foot back from a crevice. He watched as something began to move around in the cracks like snakes and make their way out, clanking and rattling around as they seemed to slither the men.

**"Chains…"** Bankotsu murmured and jumped back when one struck out at him, trying to wrap around his ankle. But just as he had dodged that one another came up behind him and wrapped itself around his neck, pulling him down to the ground as it restricted his airway.

**"Big brother!"** Jakotsu called out before he too was over taken by the chains. In just a few short minutes each member was chained down to the ground, the metal tightening each time they tried to get out of them. Bankotsu watched as Nobuyuki knelt down next to Araiya, _his _Araiya, and turned her onto her back. She made a noise as he rolled her over, gasping for air and trying to bring herself to.

**"You're still alive."** Nobuyuki murmured softly as he stroked her bloody cheek, Bankotsu seeing her trying to jerk her head away.

**"Don't…d-don't touch me."** she managed to say before coughing up blood and gasping for air.

**"It's okay, you'll be alright."** Katsuo said as he took a Saki glass and dipped it into the silver potion, **"My Lord, I need your blood now."**

**"No…no I don't want to be alive…not with you…Bankotsu…wh-where…"**

**"Hold still, Love, you'll be on your last breath soon if you're not careful."**

**"No!"** She tried to cry out as hot tears stung in her eyes, the excruciating pain where the wound was making her feel nauseous. She felt Nobuyuki lay her down, shutting her eyes tightly and groaning with pain as her body moved.

* * *

**"Wh-What is he doing?"** Bankotsu asked as he struggled against the chains, feeling a wrist slip free but the bonds tightened.

**"He's…he's cutting his skin."** Jakotsu answered with a raised eyebrow as Nobuyuki held a blade to his palm, closing his hand around the knife and dragging it downwards. He hissed in pain and moved his hand over the cup, clenching his fist and squeezing drops of blood into the silver liquid. He saw her try to turn her head but she was too weak. Nobuyuki held her firmly in one hand as he raised the cup to her lips with the others.

**"Wench."** he heard Katsuo hiss as Araiya began to cough and spit the potion out, Nobuyuki gritting his teeth and trying to keep her from spitting anymore out.

**"Let go!"** she shouted as she brought her hand up and smacked his away, managing to pull away and sit up on her knees.

**"It's working, My Lord."** Katsuo said as he grinned and watched the girl pull herself to her feet, knees shaking and almost falling back down before Nobuyuki caught her.

**"You're all better."** he said with a grin as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and wiped a trickle of blood off of her chin. She side glance over towards Bankotsu, seeing him watching her. Nobuyuki only smiled, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her close.

**"Don't touch me!"** she shouted as she pulled away, wiping her mouth on the back of her arm and looking over at Bankotsu, "Let them go!"

"**If that is what you wish." **Nobuyuki said and turned towards Katsuo.

"**But my Lord, what if they try to attack you?" **Katsuo asked and Nobuyuki smiled.

"**Then they will be attacking Araiya as well. For whenever you attack me, she will begin to feel discomfort and pain. And if you kill me." **he said as he approached Bankotsu and knelt down in front of him, **"She will die as well. For she is bound to me through my blood and if I am to die, so does she. And you don't want to kill the woman you love, do you? I didn't think so." **The mercenary glared at him, his icy blue eyes boring into Nobuyuki's crimson ones.

"**Go to hell, you bastard." **Bankotsu seethed as Nobuyuki reached forward and grabbed him by his braid, jerking hard and pulling him forward. Bankotsu hissed in pain and grit his teeth.

"**Stop it!" **Araiya shouted and went to run towards them, but Katsuo grabbed her wrist and jerked her back, causing her to stumble backwards and almost fall. The pot with the potion caught her, but in return it tipped over and it's contents spilled out, **"I said for neither of you to touch me!" **

"**Calm yourself, you foolish girl!" **Katsuo shouted and brought his hand up to strike. Araiya looked down and noticed Katsuo's sword tied to his side, hiding beneath the robe he was wearing. If she could just get it, she would have the advantage, maybe.

* * *

"_**Come on," **_Jakotsu thought as he tugged on his binds, feeling them weaken. Katsuo was becoming distracted thanks to Araiya and his concentration on the chains was breaking. He looked over at his brother, who had just taken a punch in the stomach from Nobuyuki and narrowed his eyes, _**"Bastard, if I could attack you I would**_." No. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to take out Katsuo. If he could do that then any defense Nobuyuki had would be gone. But how to get rid of Nobuyuki without killing Araiya. Just then he felt his arms break free from the chains and saw Araiya running into a house, Katsuo running after her.

"**What's wrong, Bankotsu? Can't take a few punches?" **Nobuyuki asked as he pulled his fist back and readied another punch, connecting with Bankotsu's cheek and smiling when the blood trickled out of his mouth.

"_**Bankotsu…I'm sorry…" **_Jakotsu thought as he slowly and cautiously slipped from his chains, motioning for the others to stay put as they watched their leader taking punches, _**"Alright, Katsuo, time to take you down." **_

* * *

Bankotsu spit blood out onto the ground, finding himself surprised when the chains slid off of his wrists. But he didn't move yet as he watched Jakotsu sneaking off after Katsuo who was running after Araiya. He side glanced towards his comrades who were slowly and quietly sliding chains off, keeping them from rattling too much. Bankotsu nodded slightly and looked over at Nobuyuki who gripped his face in one of his large hands.

**"I'm going to make you regret ever falling for my woman, do you understand? You defiled her, you touched her in ways you should never have."** Nobuyuki hissed as his grip moved to Bankotsu's throat.

**"I didn't do it against her will though, Nobuyuki. She wanted me. She wanted to be with me and she didn't want anything to do with you or Hayato by that time. She loves me, and I love her as well and nothing you do will change that."**

**"I believe your death will change that."** Nobuyuki said with a smirk.

**"Renkotsu! Now!"** Bankotsu shouted and saw the confusion on Nobuyuki's face before a rope wrapped around his neck and began to constrict his airway. Bankotsu slid from his chains that disappeared as soon as they hit the ground, grabbing his Banryu and stepping towards the Lord.

**"Careful, the more you strangle me, the more she suffers."** Nobuyuki said with a grin.

* * *

**"Shit."** Araiya hissed as she stumbled around the home in the dark, hearing footsteps not far behind her. She avoided the patches of moonlight coming through the windows and open doors of the rooms. Her shin found a vase in the hallway, the girl suppressing a cry as the vase fell and shattered on the ground. She stumbled forward and felt shards sticking into the bottoms of her feet before two hands grabbed her and jerked her back.

**"Found you."** Katsuo said as he tangled his fingers in her hair and jerked her to her knees in front of him, **"I don't care if Nobuyuki wants you, you are as good as dead to me."**

**"You aren't as loyal to your master as I thought."** Jakotsu said behind them. Katsuo turned around and released Araiya's hair to see Bankotsu's third in command standing behind them with his sword readied.

**"I don't care if Nobuyuki lives or dies. He's gotten me what I wanted and that is power and control over land that we won in war. Soon, Nobuyuki's army, which will be mine when he dies, will take over even more villages under my control."**

**"You'd kill Nobuyuki?"** Jakotsu asked with disgust at the man's loyalty.

**"In a heartbeat."** he said before Araiya started coughing and rubbing her throat, Katsuo smiling and looking back at her.

**"What's wrong?"** Jakotsu asked as he went to move towards her but Katsuo cut him off. He walked towards her, lifting her head up and creating a small flame in the palm of his hand, seeing a red line forming on her neck.

**"Nobuyuki is being attacked. Good."** Katsuo said as Araiya coughed again and tried to take in a breath. Katsuo stood and pulled his sword, standing over Araiya, **"If I get you out of the way, Nobuyuki and Bankotsu both will be so distraught that I can take them out with ease. Their minds will be so clouded with the loss of you that defeating them will be easy."** he said before the flash of blades in the moonlight distracted him.

**"One jerk and I will slice you into multiple pieces."** Jakotsu warned as Katsuo froze in place, finding himself wrapped up in the blades of Jakotsu's snake-like sword. Araiya stood with a grin, reaching forward and taking the sword from his hand.

**"If Nobuyuki dies, am I really going to die as well?"** Araiya asked and Katsuo remained silent.

**"Answer her!"** Jakotsu shouted as he pulled on the end of the sword, the blades tightening around the demon's body.

**"No. You spit so much of the damn potion out that you only took in enough to sustain your life. You just needed a living partner to keep you alive and what's more beneficial? Human blood? Or demonic blood?"**

**"Katsuo, I appreciate your help in the end, but there is no way anyone can trust you to keep you alive."** Araiya said as she looked over at Jakotsu who grinned.

**"What are you talking about, I just told you what you wanted to know!"**

**"You killed my family and my best friend. You stabbed me and helped Nobuyuki. Jakotsu?"**

**"You don't have to say anything."** Jakotsu said as Araiya stepped back, Jakotsu jerking on the handle of his sword and the blades tightening around Katsuo. The man cried out as the blades cut into him, soon making their way all the way through as he fell to the ground in pieces. Araiya looked up as Jakotsu walked into a room where he saw a lit torch hanging on the wall, taking it and walking over to Katsuo and held the flame to a piece of his robe. It only took moments for the robe to set ablaze and Jakotsu grabbed Araiya's hand, pulling her behind him and outside.

**"This village needs to burn."** Araiya said to him as she stopped and pulled free, running back to grab the torch that Jakotsu had laid down and picked it up.

**"What are you doing?"** Jakotsu asked as she walked up to a tapestry hanging on the wall, setting the corner on fire and stepping back, watching the flames beginning to devour the cloth.

**"Alright, this place will catch fire quickly. Come o-."** she said and grabbed her ribs, stumbling forward and using Katsuo's sword to steady herself.

**"Let's go!"** Jakotsu said as he wrapped an arm around her and helped her outside, seeing Nobuyuki doubled over in pain as he gripped his ribs.

**"You good?"** Jakotsu asked as she took a breath and stood up straight, hissing in pain slightly.

**"I'm good, I promise."** she said as she watched the Band of Seven surround Nobuyuki, but no one attacked. She gripped the sword's hilt tightly in her delicate hand, looking at his back, between the shoulder blades around where a heart should be. If this demon had a heart, she was about to find out. If this potion wasn't going to actually kill her, that she was about to find out too. She raised the sword to pierce, running forward and hoping against all hope, that maybe things would work out just fine for once.

* * *

Bankotsu held Banryu tightly in his grip, seeing Jakotsu and Araiya stumble outside as smoke billowed out from the building. He didn't acknowledge them long for he didn't want Nobuyuki to notice the Katsuo hadn't come out with them and Jakotsu's blade was soaked in fresh blood.

**"What to do, Bankotsu? Kill me along with the woman you love? Or let us go and she can remain unharmed under good care?"** Nobuyuki said with a smirk.

**"She will never be safe as long as she is with you."** Bankotsu said as he looked over towards Renkotsu.

**"If you're planning on capturing her and stealing her away, I will torture her everyday that I remain alive."**

**"How so?"** Bankotsu asked as he narrowed his eyes, keeping a tight hold on his Banryu.

**"I can tolerate pain from self mutilation way more than she can. The poor girl will be driven insane from the pain and discomfort till it kills her."**

**"You're a twisted man, Nobuyuki."**

**"But, Bankotsu, in the end, I_ always _get what I want."** He sneered just before her cried out in pain, a blade coming out of his stomach and splattering Bankotsu with warm blood, "Wh-who did that?"

**"Surprise, My Lord."** Araiya said with a grin as she sucked in a breath and held on to her sword for balance.

**"You wench."** he seethed as he tried to grasp the sword, but she jerked the blade back and shoved it through again, this time hitting where a beating heart should be.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

**"Sh-Shit…ow…"** Araiya muttered as her hold on the sword released, doubling over in pain as she stumbled backwards. Two hands caught her and she looked up to see Bankotsu helping her to sit back on the ground.

**"Araiya…Araiya you shouldn't have done that."** he said in panic as he held on to her, pushing her hair out of her face.

**"So Katsuo lied. I should have known."** she murmured as she looked over at Nobuyuki, **"Burn him."**

**"What? No, if he dies…Araiya if he dies you'll die!"**

**"Then I died for the right cause, didn't I? I helped take revenge for my family, my friends. I helped to bring Nobuyuki down for the crimes he committed, for hurting you and your brothers. Protecting those that you love, and fighting for the right cause and what you believe in, that, Bankotsu, is worth dying for. And I don't regret it."** she said as he wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

**"No, you have to stay."** he muttered as he looked up at Jakotsu, pain and tears filling his eyes. Jakotsu stood frozen in place as he looked at his comrade. Never had he seen Bankotsu cry, never did he see him so distraught and in pain as he clung onto the girl.

**"Big brother…"** Jakotsu muttered as Bankotsu lowered his head, holding the girl to him.

**"What do I do…?"**

**"Burn his body."** Araiya murmured as she tilted her head and tucked it against his.

**"I'm not letting you die."**

**"Bankotsu…I'm suffering. I hurt more than you understand right now. I don't want to leave you, I don't. I love you. But you have to kill Nobuyuki, there's no way around it."** she said as Jakotsu turned and looked towards the pot that had contained the potion.

**"Renkotsu…you know what to do."** Bankotsu said as he choked on his tears, holding her body close to his, feeling her shaking and her tears soak through his top.

**"Big brother Bankotsu, are you sure..?"** Renkotsu asked in hesitation as he prepared himself, Nobuyuki looking up from where he kneeled, trying to move to his feet. In a flash Jakotsu had whipped out his sword and wrapped the blades around the demon, pulling hard on the handle and tightening the blades around the demon.

**"Do. Not. Move."** Jakotsu warned as he narrowed his eyes.

**"Renkotsu…now."** Bankotsu said as he held onto Araiya,** "I love you. Don't you ever forget that."**

**"I…love you too…Don't worry, I'll watch over you when I'm gone."** she wheezed as she closed her eyes, feeling a sense of exhaustion take over her. Her eyes grew heavy, her breathing starting to slow down as she felt her muscles begin to relax.

**"I'm sorry Bankotsu."** Jakotsu muttered as he pulled back, but the glinting of metal caught his eye as he turned and saw the pot that had held the potion lying on it's side. He dropped his sword, running over to it and tilting it up.

_**"Jakotsu what are you doing?"**_ Bankotsu asked before looking down at Araiya, who's eyes were closed. Panic hit him hard as he went to shake her awake, but stopped and leaned down to see if she was breathing. Yes. He could feel her soft breath on his cheek and felt a slight heartbeat in her neck.

**"Don't do it yet, Renkotsu! Hold on!"** Jakotsu called as he scrambled around the area, finding the saki glass and bringing it over to the pot, "There's not much, but still, if I can just get it in the glass." he said as he carefully tipped the pot up, letting the small amount of the potion stream into the glass.

**"You'll never save her! The full moon is nearly over! It's almost morning!"** Nobuyuki called as he watched Jakotsu stand with the glass in hand, making his way over to Bankotsu.

**"Jakotsu there's barely any in there."** Bankotsu said as he looked into the glass.

**"We can at least try, brother. We will never know if we can save her unless we try. This was all that was left in the pot, she spit a lot out when Nobuyuki tried to give it to her and she still lived so maybe this little bit will work."** Jakotsu said and Bankotsu nodded, lying Araiya down carefully and seeing a pained look flash across her face.

**"Just hold on for one more second, Araiya."** he thought as he slid his wrist guard off, running his palm across Banryu and feeling the blade slice his skin open. He grit his teeth as he made a fist and squeezed, watching the blood drip into the cup. Jakotsu swished it around a few times before handing it to Bankotsu and propping Araiya up.

**"Araiya…Araiya come on wake up for me. It's Jakotsu, can you hear me?"** he said as he stroked her face, seeing her eyes twitch as she seemed to try and open them.

**"It'll never work! She's too far gone!"** Nobuyuki shouted as Renkotsu picked up the handle to Jakotsu's sword, giving it a slight tug.

**"Silence you idiot before I burn you alive."** he warned.

**"Araiya, Love, come on I have something for you."** Bankotsu urged as kissed her forehead.

**"Kotsu-kun…"** she murmured, eyes still shut and he smiled.

**"She's still there. Hold her steady."** he told Jakotsu and placed the cup to her barely parted lips. He held her jaw steady and titled the cup, watching as the silver liquid poured slowly into her mouth. Her facial expression twisted as she went to close her mouth but he was quick to pour the rest in, covering her mouth and making her swallow.

**"Big brother, we need to do it now."** Renkotsu said and Bankotsu nodded.

**"She's swallowed it all. Jakotsu, Renkotsu, kill him."** Bankotsu ordered as he stood with Araiya in his arms.

**"As you wish. Ready, you bastard?"** Jakotsu asked, taking the sword from Renkotsu and pulling hard before Nobuyuki even had a chance to reply. Renkotsu was quick to follow, catching the body on fire as it fell to the ground in a pile of bloody pieces.

**"How is she?"** Renkotsu asked as Bankotsu made his way to Ginkotsu, looking back at the village behind him.

**"She's still breathing, and she made no move to suggest she was in pain. For now, let's allow her to rest. We're leaving men. We'll make camp after a while and rest. Let's leave this village. It's not her home anymore."**

**"Let's move out, men!"** Renkotsu called as they took their places on Ginkotsu who began to move out of the village. Bankotsu sat down cross-legged, keeping Araiya cuddled in his lap as she slept. Her breathing was steady and she was beginning to stir in her sleep as she tried to force herself awake. Ginkotsu hit a bump in the trail and Araiya groaned, turning her head and hiding it in Bankotsu's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and looked down, seeing her eyes start to open.

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Yes, Love?"**

**"I'm still alive, right? This isn't an illusion? Everything is over? Katsuo is dead?"**

**"It's not an illusion, you made it through it. Even Nobuyuki is dead."**

**"He is? Then why am I still-?"**

**"Alive? Jakotsu found some left over potion and we were able to get it into your system with my blood before the full moon night ended."** he answered as he brushed her hair out of her face. A small smile passed over her blood stained lips as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

**"Where are we going now?**" she muttered softly as she listened to the morning birds chirping in the trees as they passed under them.

**"I'm taking you back to the village where Lady Keiko resides."** he answered and saw her smile start to fade, **"Araiya, I'm not leaving you this time. When you are recovered, will you consider going with me and my brother's?"**

**"Bankotsu, I made up my mind before we even made it back to my old village."** she whispered before catching her breath and wincing in pain, "I'm staying with you." she answered.

**"Sleep love, let yourself recover."** he whispered and kissed her forehead tenderly.

**"I love you."** she murmured and he stroked her face.

**"I love you too. You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."** he answered and saw her breathing start to slow as she drifted back off into sleep.

* * *

**"She's doing fine, Bankotsu, you need not to worry. She should be on her feet in no time."** Araiya opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling, sitting up and rubbing her tired eyes. She looked around the room, making sure that everything was real and that it wasn't all a dream or illusion. She wrapped her blanket around herself and looked up when the door slid open, seeing Bankotsu smile and close the door behind him.

**"How long have I been asleep today?"** she asked him softly.

**"Not very long, just a few hours."** he answered as he laid down next to her, pulling her close and watching as she lay down and cuddled up to him, **"Araiya?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you like it here?"** he asked her softly as he ran his fingertips along her cheek.

**"At the inn?"**

**"No the village. Do you like it here?"**

**"Yes, I think it's quite lovely here, and the residents are so sweet and friendly."** she answered as she traced his bottom lip with her fingertip.

**"Would you stay here with me?"** he asked and she sat up, looking down at him and seeing him smile,** "Would you like to build a house, live there with me and maybe start a family? We could live here in this village and my brothers and I can carry out missions and then return here. We can be married in the summer when it's warm and you are fully recovered and then start that family you've always dreamed about."**

**"Bankotsu…is this a marriage proposal?"** she asked him softly as he sat up and faced her, nodding and seeing the tears well up in her eyes.

**"Araiya, are you-?"**

**"Yes!"** she shouted as she shot forward and tackled him onto his back, **"Oh yes, Bankotsu I accept!"** Warm tears met his cheek as she hugged him, his strong arms wrapping around her and holding her tight to him.

**"Good, because I already discussed arrangements with Keiko. We're going to have homes built along the outskirts of the village for all of us, we'll be this village's main protection."** he answered and she smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose.

**"I knew you weren't evil, Bankotsu. I knew there was good inside of you."** she said softly as he rolled them over, hovering over her and kissing her lips tenderly.

**"I can't help it with you."** he answered softly and felt her arms wrap around him.

**"Bankotsu?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"I'm well enough."** she said with a wink and saw his smile.

**"Are you sure?"** he asked and she nodded before pulling him into a tender kiss.

**"I've been sleeping in this room for a few days, I've done nothing but eat and lie here. I need to stretch my muscles and what better way to do just that than being tangled up with you?"**

**"My Love, you have a way with words that makes you irresistible."** he said, **"But I'm going to be gentle, okay?"**

**"If you insist."** she answered and pulled him into a deeper kiss. As they made love that evening Araiya couldn't help the relieved tears that she hid from Bankotsu as he rocked his body against hers. Everything was over. Nobuyuki was gone, she was with Bankotsu, and she was safe. She thought she was doomed to spend eternity with Nobuyuki but Bankotsu had come to her rescue and had saved her. She had almost died twice in one night earlier that week, and Bankotsu's blood had saved her. She was forever bound to him now by blood, what he felt, she could feel almost the same. And the pleasure that he was feeling then, the relief and the passion was overwhelming her body, sending her to new heights and increasing the pleasure she felt.

**"I love you."** he whispered in her ear as his warm breath washed over her skin.

**"I love you too."** she answered as his lips met hers, his thrusts speeding up as he held her fragile body to hers. She was going to be with him. Her wishes had come true. She had found love on her own and she was going to get married to him.


	24. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**"Bankotsu, Araiya, he's precious."** Jakotsu said as he knelt down next to Araiya, watching as she calmed the crying infant.

**"You did wonderful, My Lady, just wonderful. Both of you did, he's an absolutely beautiful child."** Keiko said softly as she walked over to the exhausted young mother, Bankotsu leaning over and kissing her forehead.

**"You did amazing, Love. I'm so proud of you."** he said softly and saw the gentle smile on her face, **"Jakotsu, would you like to hold him?"**

**"What? Of course I would, he's the newest member to the Band of Seven as well as my nephew, though not by blood but why should that matter?"** Jakotsu rambled as Araiya carefully handed the now sleeping baby off, smiling as Jakotsu's face lit up.

**"Love, have you come up with a name for him yet?"** Bankotsu asked as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

**"Haru."** she answered softly.

**"Are you sure?"** She nodded and he felt a smile pull at his lips, **"Haru it is."**

**"Alright, Bankotsu, you are the father and have not even gotten a chance to hold him yet.**" Keiko said as she propped her hands on her hips and looked down at where he sat next to his wife.

**"Keiko, I don't think I'm ready yet.**" Bankotsu answered and Araiya looked up at him.

**"Why not, My Dear?"** she asked and saw his reddened cheeks.

**"Well, I know I'm strong, so what if I handle him wrong, or hurt him?"** he asked and Araiya chuckled softly.

**"I'll be right here to guide you, don't worry. You'd be surprised at just how tender you become with a baby in your arms, much less your son."** she answered as she took Haru from Jakotsu, helping to settle the baby in his father's arms,** "Easy does it now."** she coached softly, watching as the nervous father adjusted his arms, **"See, there you go. Better?"**

**"He's so small."** Bankotsu murmured as he watched the sleeping child's face, **"He has my nose."** He felt his smile widen as he looked at the two tiny hands that were clutched to the blanket he was wrapped in, the little pout on his chubby face as he slept.

**"You're doing just fine, Bankotsu."** Keiko said softly as Araiya kissed his shoulder, resting her head against it.

**"I told you that you would soften up once you held him."** she teased playfully and heard him laugh softly.

**"You know, it's hard to think of being cruel at all when your entire world is lying in your arms so small and innocent."** Bankotsu said, **"I have a beautiful wife, a new son, my brothers, and a village for us all to live and grow in."**

**"You better not soften up too much Bankotsu. You're still our leader and who knows what would happen if Renkotsu or I became leader. We'd get ourselves killed."** Jakotsu teased as all the occupants in the room laughed, Haru becoming startled and starting to cry.

**"There there, little one. Mommy's here."** Araiya soothed as she took him from his father, cradling him to her chest and calming him down, **"You're safe here, Little Haru. Mommy and Daddy and all of your Uncles will never let anyone hurt you."**

**_End of A Mercenary's Mission_**

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed, to all of my dedicated readers and my supporters. This has been one of my favorite stories to work on and I'm sad to see it over already. Look forward to more stories that are going to be published, I've already got one that is in it's outlining stage, so it should be up soon! As always, I love you guys and hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! Thank you!_  
**


End file.
